Kita and Saramaru
by cyclonegal12
Summary: The demoness, Lady Saramaru of the Eastern Lands, found a young child with a mysterious past and amazing powers. Bringing the child on her journey may just prove to be the best, and most interesting thing, especially when traveling with Inuyasha...
1. Chapter 1

**Kita and Saramaru  
Author's Note:** I've been writing this fan fiction with my friend, Cirrus, The Pheonix of Life for a while. I have to say it's probably my favorite story I've ever written. Hope you guys like it! If you decide you do and want to read ahead, please go to the story's website: www.lioness. This is where you'll find more chapters that we've already posted plus some extra credit information. Just to let you know, the set up of the chapters here is completely different than the set up of the chapters there. To continue reading from the end of this chapter, go to chapter 3.

* * *

Saramaru strolled down the forest path. 'I smell the stench of human blood.' She thought as she looked around. The demoness looked very much like the Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru, except she had no tail. Her powers were on a much different scale. She was a dog demon, but she had the powers of a sorceress. The full blue moon on her forehead glowed in the shade, and her blue stripes gave her face character. Her white and blue yukata rippled in the slight breeze. She was the image of grace, even with the sword by her side. Her eyes narrowed as she thought about the blood.  
'I did not hear of any wars.' Saramaru stopped as she heard something. It was breathing, slight, but still breathing. And there was an aura of magic out of control.  
'That bush.' Saramaru thought suspiciously as she stepped towards it. She raised her hand as she got closer, and with an upward flick of her wrist, it was in the air. She waved her hand sideways, and it flew slowly in that direction, placing it-self into the ground, where it started re-rooting itself in place.  
Saramaru gave a little gasp when she saw what was under the bush. "I haven't seen anything like this in a while." she said aloud as she gazed down at the child before her.  
"Of course you haven't. Blond hair, who would've?" A voice asked from behind her.  
"Ah. Niiro-ichi, my friend. Now tell me, where were you?" Saramaru's voice rang out as she turned to face the reddish-brown griffin. He was the size of Ah-un, but much more graceful. She rolled her eyes as she saw the deer in front of him.  
"Hunting, of course. But it appears you've been hunting for a different thing." The griffin replied.  
"Well I wasn't searching for a little human girl, she just happened to catch my attention." Saramaru half-pouted as he accused her.  
"Whatever. What are we going to do with her?" Niiro-ichi asked, "She looks pretty beat up to me."  
"I'm not quite sure. We can't just leave her here to die…"  
Suddenly the girl groaned and opened her eyes. Saramaru and Niiro-ichi watched expectantly.  
"Well, now we know she's alive. What is your name child?" Saramaru asked as she looked at the small girl who was now rubbing her eyes as though she had just woken up from a long sleep.  
The girl looked back at Saramaru, her eyes growing wide when she saw the stripes and full moon."Yes," Saramaru said answering her unasked question, "I am a demon. But that is beside the point. What is a young girl like you doing out here all alone?" Saramaru replied as she watched the girl, "You look a if you were attacked by something, is this true?"  
The girl didn't bother to reply. One of the reasons she had been so upset when her fellow villagers called her 'demon' was because her parents had told her of the race's many bad deeds. Now she was standing face to face with one. In a way. The child whimpered and tried to push herself away, crying out when her leg was moved.  
Saramaru's eyes widened slightly. "What, do you think I'm going to hurt you?" Saramaru kneels down so that she was eye to eye with her. She nodded slightly, too scared to speak.  
"Ah child, child. You are so young and naïve. Do you think all demons are bad?" The corner of Saramaru's lips turn upward in a somewhat kind smile.  
The girl nodded again. The demon in front of her didn't seem to be bad, but she didn't want to be too trusting of anyone after what had happened in the village. She hoped that the demon wouldn't attack her for her reply.  
Saramaru's smile faded. "I suppose we haven't been a very good race to you humans. Well, it does not matter. Does your leg hurt?" Once again, the nod was her reply, accompanied by a little sob.  
Saramaru's smile came back. "I can make it better. Do you want me to?" The girl nodded. She pushed herself towards Saramaru, her usual trust in everyone returning a bit.  
The demoness reached out her hand and touched the child's leg gently. In seconds, her magic was working and the break was totally healed. "There. Now, try to walk. It should feel just like new."  
She pushed herself up and took a few tentative steps. After realizing that her leg felt fine she smiled shyly at Saramaru. Then her eyes rested on Niiro-ichi. They grew wide again.  
Saramaru stood up again and followed the girl's gaze. "Ahh. Niiro-ichi is my friend. He will not harm you." She looked back at her with a look that seemed to say, 'What is he?'  
"He is a griffin, child. Grace strength, purity, and wisdom. The perfect animal." Saramaru replied to her unasked question.  
"Where did you come from?" Saramaru asked. The child glanced at her, tears forming in her eyes.  
She looked down quickly, not willing to answer the question. Saramaru closed her eyes, was silent for a minute, and then nodded. "I see. You don't need to answer that question anymore, Kita."  
Kita gasped. How did the demoness know her name? She wiped away a few stray tears and laid down on the ground, trying her hardest not to burst out crying. Niiro-ichi looked up from where he was lying on the ground. He got up slowly, and walked over to where Kita was. He lay down next to her, and went back to sleep. Saramaru smiled. Niiro-ichi might look intimidating, but he was just a big softy. Kita grinned a bit through her tears and snuggled closer to him.  
Saramaru shook her head. "I'll let them rest. I have to find out where Sesshoumaru is anyway." she sat down, and started searching for the lord of the western lands in her mind.

Kita was awakened from her restful sleep by the clashing of swords near by. Niiro-ichi's head snapped up. "Kita, get on my back. We must get away." He said stiffly. Nodding, the little girl climbed on, clinging to him and putting his feathers in a death grip. Niiro-ichi spread his wings, and jumped into the air. While he was flying away, he looked back to see two giant white dogs fighting in a clearing.  
One of the white dogs only had three legs, and was dodging trees. The other was rolling its head around, seemingly telling them to move on. Then it got ugly, the three legged dog attacked the other, and ripped at its shoulder. The whole scene scared Kita more than anything she had ever seen in her short life. She hid her face in Niiro-ichi's feathers, shaking violently with fear.  
Suddenly, the two dogs were done with their fight. The dog with a torn shoulder was following them, looking back every so often to check for her opponent. Of course Kita didn't see this, for she was still half hiding and quivering on Niiro-ichi. The white dog roared loudly, falling to the ground, blood seeped out of its shoulder. The three legged dog bounded past the wounded one towards Niiro-ichi.  
The noises brought Kita's face out of the feathers. She might have been terrified, but her curiosity was greater. Kita watched, too scared to move as the three legged dog came closer and closer to her. The dog pounced, barely missing Niiro-ichi, who was trying to avoid being hit. Kita once again pulled herself close to the feathers. She didn't know this dog, but whoever he was, he was not good.  
Niiro-ichi went closer to the ground, trying to cover himself in trees. For a moment, it seemed like whoever had been following them was gone. Then, a one armed man who looked much like Saramaru jumped onto Niiro-ichi's back, throwing Niiro-ichi and Kita into the ground.  
Kita tumbled to the ground falling off the griffin. She pulled herself into a ball, whimpering, all common sense gone from her head. The one armed man came towards her. A bright blue light shot out from Kita, making the grass ripple and pushing sticks and such out of the barrier. But it didn't seem to stop the man. He walked right through it. The man walked closer and closer.  
He walked right up to Kita, reached down, and grabbed her by the neck. She squealed, kicking and struggling, trying to get away from him, but it did not seem to help. His grip remained strong, keeping most of the air from Kita's lungs. Not having the strength to continue struggling, she went limp in his grasp.  
Saramaru came running up behind the man, clutching her bleeding shoulder. He turned around as she got closer and called out, "So, we're traveling with human's now, are we cousin?"  
Saramaru growled and said, "Stick your ego up you ass where it belongs and unhand her."  
"And why should I do that?" Sesshoumaru asked, "The child is just a pitiful human. You have no need for her. I expected more of you. You are a full blooded demon. This is the kind of behavior I'd expect from my bastard brother, not you."  
Saramaru growled. "Last time I checked, your 'bastard brother' had better manners than you did. And at least he still has two arms."  
Sesshoumaru glared daggers at her. "Inuyasha is the one who took my arm." he told her, "Therefore how could he have better manners than I? Now tell me why you are with this filthy human?"  
Saramaru growled again out of frustration. "She has no where else to go, she has magical powers, and I need the company. Unlike some people who prefer little toads, I like graceful, powerful things. Now unhand her before I place a curse on you that you'll regret later."  
"I have no reason to fear your little spells." he replied, "And this 'graceful, powerful thing' has no control over her abilities what so ever. She put up a barrier without knowing it and it was so weak I could walk right through it. Even Inuyasha's bitch can make better barriers than that."  
"No reason to fear my little spells huh? And I thought you knew better." Saramaru closed her eyes, and within seconds, Sesshoumaru was flying through the air, and Kita was in her good arm.  
He landed on his feet and glared at her. "I still do not understand you taking a human child willingly." he said, "But I will leave for now. This Sesshoumaru has better things to do than pick a fight with such a weak one as you." With that Sesshoumaru left.  
Kita was hanging onto Saramaru's shirt, sobbing. Her neck had five small places where the skin had been burned by Sesshoumaru's poison claws.  
Saramaru fell to her knees. She yelled to Sesshoumaru, "FINE! You're still my LITTLE cousin." She looked down at Kita, and her eyes softened. "I'm sorry child. It's all right now though." She hugged Kita, and struggled to get up.  
Niiro-ichi woke up from his faint, and went to help her. "What prompted you to go after Sesshoumaru like that?" he asked, "You know it always brings problems!"  
"He was too close. I was trying to keep him away from Kita, although it seems my efforts were futile." She replied.  
"I'll say." Niiro-ichi agreed. They looked down at the child in Saramaru's arms. From her expression it looked as if she would never let go again.  
Saramaru sighed as she looked at Kita. "I no longer have the strength to heal her. We will have to take her to Kaede. It will be the first time we have seen her since she was a very small child, I believe it was fifty years ago." She climbed on Niiro-ichi's back. "You know where she lives, Niiro-ichi. And go fast."  
She got onto the griffin and they flew off. Kita looked up at her protector. The cuts were getting bigger and they were turning green. It did not look good. The world began to turn gray to Kita. The girl smiled at Saramaru just as the world went completely black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kita and Saramaru  
Author's Note**: Thanks to anyone whoread the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter more, or as much as the last chapter! If you want to read more, go to www.lioness. Don't forget tosign up for the forum! Right now it's being updated toversion 4, but that should be finished by tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

By the time they reached Kaede's house, Kita's neck was thick from swelling, and discolored from the poison. Niiro-ichi dropped down in front of Kaede's house, and kneeled down to let Saramaru off. Saramaru walked to the entrance, and called for Kaede.  
But the person who came out of the hut was not Kaede. A young man with white hair, golden eyes, and dog ears looked at them. "If you're looking for Kaede she's not here." he told them. He was about to turn when he sniffed the air. "Why is the stench of my brother all over you?" the young man demanded. "Did Sesshoumaru attack you?"  
A teenage girl with black hair and strange clothes, walking up behind the boy, "If this has to do with Sesshoumaru, maybe you'd better come in and wait."  
Saramaru sighed. 'He doesn't remember me, oh well.' She brought Kita inside. "Where should I put her?"  
Kagome motioned to futon in the side of the room. "She'd probably be most comfortable there." she replied.  
Saramaru nodded and walked towards it. She laid Kita on it, and sat beside her. 'I'm so tired.' She thought. A sudden pang in her shoulder reminded her of her wound. Saramaru brought her arm up to look at it. 'Good, it's not too deep.' She looked around at everybody in the room.  
"You don't just smell like Sesshoumaru because you've been fighting him." Inuyasha told Saramaru bluntly, "It's part of your smell too. Why? Who are you?"  
Saramaru smiled a little, and stood up. "I am Saramaru. Don't you remember me, little cousin?"  
"Cousin?" Inuyasha repeated, "You're my cousin? I didn't even know I had a cousin. How do I know you're not lying?"  
"You just said yourself that she smells like Sesshoumaru." Sango pointed out, "You guys have to be related someway if it's true."  
"And I also look like Sesshoumaru. And I know your name, even though it hasn't been mentioned, Inuyasha." Saramaru winced as her shoulder gave an unusually painful twitch.  
"You have a cousin Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily, "That's so cool!" Noticing Samara's wince she glanced at Samara's shoulder. "You're bleeding!" she exclaimed, "I could bandage you up if you like."  
"Alright. Just don't go out of your way for me." Saramaru smiled a little at the girl's antics.  
As Kagome got her medical supplies from her bag, Sango decided to make small talk. "Who's that little girl you brought with you?" she asked, "Is she your daughter?"  
"I think that question was a little silly. I am a youkai, and she a human... Now do you think that is possible?" Saramaru felt like laughing.  
Sango blushed a bit. "I suppose that was a silly question." she admitted, "But how did you end up with the girl? What's her name? Where did she come from? It's unusual to see a youkai caring for such a human, not to mention such a young, dependant one."  
"I ended up with the girl by finding her in a forest yesterday, her name is Kita, but I don't know anything more about her. Anything else?"  
"No." Sango replied, "I'm sorry to ask so much, it's just as I've said, unusual to see demons and humans together.  
"Agreed. I'm sorry for being so blunt. It's just disappointing that my cousin now has something to use against me." Saramaru managed a small smile. She gasped as Niiro-ichi stuck his head inside. "Niiro-ichi! What are you doing!" Saramaru demanded.  
"Well, I got bored!" he whined as he looked into the hut. "I hope you can ignore him?" Saramaru half asked, half stated.  
"A griffin!" Miroku exclaimed happily, "I've never seen one before! What's your name?"  
Niiro-ichi growled. "My name is Niiro-ichi, and I am very annoyed to see you." He looked at Saramaru to see her glaring at him. "I mean... uhhh... I'm very PLEASED to see you and to answer your annoying, I mean, innocent questions."  
"I wasn't going to ask any questions." Miroku said, "I was just stating a fact that I've never seen a griffin before."  
Kagome finally had all her supplies. She walked over to Saramaru and started bandaging her shoulder.  
"You asked my name. And Saramaru was glaring at me. It's not my fault, it's just my nature." Niiro-ichi replied.  
Miroku shrugged. "It's alright." he said.  
The sound of footsteps was heard outside the hut and a few seconds later Kaede walked in. She looked around at the people in her hut. Saramaru looked up at Kaede. "Hello Kaede. It has been a long time. fifty years, I believe."  
"Ye look familiar." Kaede said nodding, "Yet I cannot place ye. What is ye's name? That might help an old woman like me."  
Saramaru nodded. "It isn't surprising. It's been a long time. My name is Saramaru, and I came because one of my friends is in need of your experience in healing. If you wouldn't mind." Saramaru waved her free hand in Kita's direction.  
"Ah." Kaede said, "Ye are Inuyasha's cousin, are ye not?" Kaede glanced over to the girl and frowned. "What happened to the girl?" she asked.  
"It was Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied, finishing up her bandaging job, "But that's all we know. You'll have to ask Saramaru if you want to know more."  
"It was Sesshoumaru's poison claws that did that. I would've healed her but I was too weak from the encounter." Saramaru said, standing up.  
Kaede walked over to Kita and kneeled down before her. The swelling had stopped, though it hadn't gone down. And the skin around the punctures was a sick green. "This does not look good." Kaede said frowning, "Sesshoumaru's poison is very strong. I can give the child some herbs, but I cannot guarantee that they will help her. My healing herbs are nowhere as good as demon healing. I can tell ye that if she makes it through the night, she will live. But her living through the night is not to be assumed."  
Saramaru sighed. "You know what?"  
"What?" Kaede asked, pulling her attention from Kita back to Saramaru.  
"I feel like I'm falling down." Saramaru replied in a sleepy voice before she fell to the floor.  
"Wow," Niiro-ichi said, "She really was tired."  
"I've never seen a demon faint before." Kagome admitted.  
"You've seen Inuyasha faint." Miroku pointed out.  
"Well he doesn't count." she replied receiving a glare from the hanyou in question, "Do you think Saramaru is okay?"  
"She'll be fine... she's just tired. I think the only thing that kept her awake was Kita." Niiro-ichi said.  
Nodding, Kagome pulled a blanket out of her back and laid it over Saramaru. Then she pulled a pillow out and put it behind her head.  
"Could Kita die?" Shippo asked Kaede.  
"There is a chance." the old woman replied sadly, "The poison that is going through her body is very powerful. Let me get some herbs. Will ye help me?"  
"Sure!" Shippo said, eager to help.  
"Want a ride?" Niiro-ichi asked casually.  
"No, but thank ye." Kaede replied walking out the door with Shippo trailing behind, "My herbs are just outside the door."  
Niiro-ichi sighed. "I'm gonna go find that deer I left in camp. See ya later!" He stepped outside the hut, spread out his wings, and lifted off into the air.  
Kaede gathered her herbs and with the help of Shippo, she crushed them into a powder. "The child's a miko." she commented, mixing an unknown liquid with the powder, "And a strong one at that."

Saramaru woke up. It was quiet. She sat up. She looked towards Kita. "How is she?" She asked no one in particular.  
Kaede, being the only one in the hut awake, answered her. "The child is doing only a little better than before. She is still not out of the danger that threatens to claim her life. I have done all that I can. Now we just have to wait and see what fate brings us."  
"I may be able to do a little, but only that." Saramaru got up slowly, and walked over to Kita. She laid her hand gently on her neck for a moment then took it away. "There, that should help. If I try anything else, I could go into a coma." She looked over Kita with sad eyes, "It's my fault this happened to her. If I had just kept moving, and let her sleep on Niiro-ichi's back. But... I let her think over everything instead. How could I have been so stupid! I knew he was close but still, I stayed put."  
"Don't blame ye's self." Kaede said calmly, "I'm sure what ye did for Kita will bring her through the night. Ye did what you thought was best. Remember, ye are not the only one who has made mistakes that have left such an impact." She laughed a bit, "It was my fault when I lost the sight in my eye. I have learned to forgive myself and ye will learn to forgive yourself for what happened to the child soon."  
Saramaru looked at Kaede. "Maybe. But only if she lives. If she doesn't, I will kill my own cousin, and in cold blood." For a moment, there was a murderous look in her eyes. She shook her head. "Excuse me, I must get some fresh air." Saramaru said as she hurriedly left the hut.  
Kaede smiled a bit. "Kami help Sesshoumaru if Kita dies." she said to herself.  
Niiro-ichi ducked into the hut. Stepping over the sleeping people, he went over and sat next to Kaede. "She's acting as if Kita was her own pup, don't you agree?"  
"Completely." she replied, "And in a way she is. Saramaru did save her from Sesshoumaru, endangering her own life to save a human. If she did not think of Kita as her pup she would have never done such a thing."  
Niiro-ichi nodded. "True. She saved me too. My mother was so hungry that she was ready to eat me when Saramaru found me."  
"That would not have been a very good fate." Kaede said, "It was good that Saramaru found ye in time."  
Niiro-ichi nodded. "Yes it was. Unfortunately, my mother, who was a very good mother until the drought, had to die for me to be saved. I miss her. And I suppose I will treat Kita like a sister now." Niiro-ichi smiled. "That will give me something to concentrate on, instead of going through my memories."  
"Do ye know much about Kita?" Kaede asked, absently mopping the girl's head with a wet rag.  
"Not me." The griffin replied, "She hasn't said a word since we found her. Saramaru figured out her name only with her powers."  
Kaede nodded and pulled the cloth off Kita's forehead as the girl sighed in her sleep. "That was a good sign." Kaede said, "Kita will most likely make it through the night. Saramaru will be pleased to hear that."  
Saramaru raced into the hut. "She'll be okay! YES! I mean, um, that's good news. I'm going to get some more, ahhh, fresh air. Yeah that's it, air." She started fanning her red face as she walked back out of the hut.  
"Something tells me Saramaru will be in a good mood for a while." the old woman said grinning, "I can tell ye, she's currently sitting outside the door and acting exactly like Inuyasha does when Kagome is hurt."  
"I AM NOT!" Saramaru's voice yelled into the hut.  
"See?" Kaede asked the griffin, "It must run in the family."  
"Are you talking about me?" Inuyasha demanded from outside.  
"Go back to ye's tree." she called to him, "My discussion has nothing to do with ye."  
Niiro-ichi spread out one of his wings and flapped it a little bit. The air swirled around and it got a little bit cooler. "I'm gonna go outside and taunt Saramaru a bit. Mourn for me if I never come back." Niiro-ichi said jokingly as he left the hut.  
"Alright." Kaede said nodding, she returned to watching over Kita.  
The flapping of wings was heard and Saramaru was growling out something that sounded threatening. Then a thump was heard, along with Inuyasha saying, "Stupid griffin! You don't have to crash into my tree!"  
Saramaru came walking inside. "I'm gonna kill him one of these days."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kita and Saramaru  
Author's Note**: Not much to say... I'm redoing the forum for this story at the website... thanks to Dragon Man 180 for reviewing!

**

* * *

**It was almost midday when Kita woke up. She felt weak, and her neck was sore, but besides that she felt fine. She groaned and opened her eyes to see Saramaru sitting next to the futon she was sleeping on.  
Saramaru sensed Kita's breathing go from steady breathing to that of an awake human. She opened one eye, and looked down to see Kita's eyes staring up at her. She smiled and opened both of her eyes. "How do you feel child?"  
Kita remembered what had happened to her in the past hours and suddenly began to cry again. She pulled herself close to Saramaru and put her yukata in such a death grip it seemed again as though she'd never let go again. Saramaru eyes widened slightly. She then pulled Kita into a hug, ignoring the pain in her shoulder.  
"I see the child's awake." Kaede said walking into the room.  
"Yes she is. And in distress, though I can't blame her." The flame returned to Saramaru's eyes as she recalled what Sesshoumaru did to Kita."  
"Calm down." Kaede warned, seeing this, "Children are especially sensitive to emotions. If Kita feels that you are upset she will just get even more upset herself. I am guessing ye want to calm her down?"  
"Yes, I do." Saramaru sighed and tried to relax. "Niiro-ichi! Kita is awake."  
Niiro-ichi was in the room in a flash. "Hello Kita." He said and nuzzled her shoulder, being careful not to get to close to where Sesshoumaru had gripped her shoulder.  
Kita continued to cry, though she acknowledged the griffin through her tears.  
"I'd suggest singing to her or rocking her to calm her down." Kaede said, "She is still a very young child."  
Saramaru got up and started walking around slowly. "Demons do not rock. But my mother used to take me for walks and to talk to other people. So we could go acquaint her with Inuyasha. She should find him interesting." Saramaru walked outside, and stood under Inuyasha's tree. "Hey, Inuyasha! Get down here."  
Inuyasha looked down from his branch and stiffened when he saw the crying Kita. "What do you want?" he asked  
"I want you to come down here and meet Kita." Saramaru gave him a look that said, 'Get down here and talk to her! Introduce yourself, anything! Just don't yell.'  
"I don't like crying." he told her, "It freaks me out."  
"It sure does." Kagome said walking up to them, "Every time I start crying he starts begging me to stop it. I see Kita's awake. Why's she crying?"  
"I'll tell you later. But first I want my cousin to get down here and say hello to Kita. He's interesting to children." Saramaru replied.  
"Inuyasha get down here!" Kagome commanded.  
"No!" he yelled back, "I don't wanna."  
"Sit." Kagome said simply. The hanyou was pulled to the ground, "There you go. He's down."  
"Thank you. Kita? This is Inuyasha." The demoness told Kita, "Ignore the dirt on his face, as you can see he has had quite a fall today." Saramaru looked at Kita, hoping for her to look up.  
Her sobs were getting smaller, but she was still clinging to Saramaru's yukata. Kita looked up as the demon had hoped. Her eyes caught on Inuyasha's ears.  
"Inuyasha is my cousin. He's very interesting, and rude, and Kagome is one of his friends, that helps keep him in line." Saramaru then noticed Kita staring at Inuyasha's ears. She let a little laugh out. 'This should be funny.'  
"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome said laughing, also seeing where the girl's gaze was headed, "I think someone likes your ears."  
"Well she ain't touching them." He said stubbornly, "I won't let her."  
Saramaru stepped closer to Inuyasha, close enough for Kita to be able to reach his ears. Inuyasha took a step back. Kagome gave him a 'get back where you were or I'll sit you again' look. He gulped and went back to where he was.  
Kita pulled as close to Saramaru as she could, burying her face in her shirt.  
"Now Kita, are you afraid? He won't hurt you, I promise." Saramaru said to Kita.  
Kita had stopped crying by now, but she still hung tight to Saramaru, too shy to look at anyone.  
Saramaru sighed a bit. "Do you want to go for a walk to see the waterfall then Kita?" Kita nodded into her shirt.  
"Alright. Sorry Inuyasha, you got sat for nothing." Saramaru grinned a little as she turned around and headed for the waterfall.  
"Feh." Inuyasha said from the dirt, "It happens all the time. It's nothing new."  
"That's not true!" Kagome insisted, "I only sit- Sorry!"  
Saramaru giggled a bit, listening to what was going on behind her. She absent mindedly patted Kita's back, and started humming.  
The girl let go of Saramaru's yukata with one hand to wipe away a few stray tears. She looked around. Waterfalls had always interested her.  
As they came to the waterfall, they saw water cascading down rocks and into a small pool. There were some small fish in the pond, and flowers surrounded its edges. On the other side of the pool, a baby deer was watching them, along with its mother.  
Kita smiled and looked around, taking in the scenery before her. She had never seen something so beautiful before her. The pains of the day before were momentarily forgotten in the tiny bit of Eden.  
"It's so beautiful..." Saramaru whispered as she walked slowly towards the other side. The deer were watching her, not quite sure if she was dangerous or not. Saramaru eventually got close enough to reach out and touch them, but she sat down in front of them instead. "Maybe if we wait, they'll come see what we are." She whispered.  
Kita nodded, hoping that they would. She had never gotten that close to an animal, except for the village animals, which were only pigs, chickens, cows, and such. None of those were even close to being as interesting as the deer.  
The mother deer was looking at them, still not sure what to think. But the baby knew what it wanted to do. It walked very slowly, up to Kita and Saramaru. When it got close enough, it stretch out it's neck and started sniffing Kita's hair. The mother doe followed, also wanting to see what they were. Saramaru's eyes shone with happiness as she watched the graceful animals.  
Kita smiled, and let go of Saramaru to touch the animals. They were soft and seemed not to mind the girl's hands. Saramaru sighed. Though the rabbit was cute, it wasn't as curious as the deer, so there was no possibility of either of them getting close enough to touch it.  
"Did you like that, Kita? I know I did. It was a nice change." Saramaru asked, smiling down at Kita.  
Kita nodded to the question although it was already answered. She leaned back on Saramaru, watching the water flow down the waterfall. In all it was very calming.  
Saramaru closed her eyes. Suddenly a smell hit her nose. It was faint, and far away, but it was him. She got up slowly, trying not to worry Kita. "We must go now. I wish we could stay, but in the circumstances we can't." With that she started walking to Kaede's hut, making plans to make a quick departure.  
"Why are we going?" Kita asked softly. She didn't really want to go. She heard the urgency in Saramaru's voice even though it was well masked.  
Saramaru looked down, a bit surprised that Kita had spoken. "I can smell him. He is very far away, maybe twenty five miles. But I don't like being able to smell him, because that means he can smell me. I cannot risk repeating history." She explained, sad for having to leave. "I was hoping you would have a chance to know my cousin, but I have a feeling we will see him again."  
Kita was not sure who Saramaru was talking about, but she did not question more and let the demoness carry her back towards the village. It was a shame to be leaving the waterfall so soon. Kita hoped they would come back sometime. 

As Saramaru walked back to the village, she relaxed a bit. He was changing direction. 'But I still have to get back to Kaede's. He wouldn't be able to handle everyone there.' She walked for a while more, and then saw Kaede's hut.  
"That was fast." Kagome commented, "But I see Kita's okay now." She grinned at them.  
Inuyasha walked up to them. "You smell him too, don't you?" he inquired.  
"Yes. But he has changed direction." Saramaru smiled thankfully as she thought about the fact that Kita should now be safe around so many strong people.  
"Feh." Inuyasha commented, "For looking so much like my idiot brother, you act a lot different than him. It's obvious you're happy he's ignoring us because that means your kid's safe."  
Saramaru smiled a little. "If I was like Sesshoumaru, the human race would no longer exist, but I'm not."  
"Sesshoumaru." Kita repeated quietly.  
"She spoke!" Kagome exclaimed.  
Kaede walked out of her hut. "Niiro-ichi said something about the child not talking." she commented, "It is good to see that she is speaking."  
Saramaru grinned. "Well, she had talked a little. But if I were her age, I wouldn't talk either." Saramaru smiled a little bit. "Hey Kita, are you ticklish?"  
Seeing the fuss that the people around her made when she spoke, Kita shook her head no. She really was, but she wouldn't let them know. It would not be good if they learned she was because she was extremely ticklish.  
"Really? I don't believe you." Saramaru walked away from the small group, where she sat down against the hut. Kita knew she was found out and started squirming against Saramaru's grip.  
Saramaru grinned and poked Kita in the stomach. "You ticklish here?" Kita shook her head. It was the truth. She continued to squirm, determined to get away before the demoness found where she really was ticklish.  
"What about here?" Saramaru reached down and tickled her feet. She was only a little ticklish there. Kita giggled and continued to struggle.  
"Maybe here?" Saramaru brought her hand up and tickled Kita's neck. Kita's futile wriggling stopped and she laughed and laughed as Saramaru tickled her gently under her chin.  
"Ah. So this is where you're ticklish." She stopped after a little while, knowing that even she had hated it when people had tickled her so much to drive her to cry.  
Kita sighed when she stopped, content just to sit on Saramaru's lap and look up at the sky. She liked it with the demoness. Though she had seen children around the village while Saramaru had talked to Inuyasha and his friends, they weren't calling her a demon or hurting her. In fact no one had. It had only been a day but her opinion on demons had changed drastically. Now she knew that not all of them were bad. It was a comforting thought.  
Saramaru chuckled a little bit. "You know I used to be ticklish in my neck, but I learned how to control it. Inuyasha was usually the only one tickling me... but... Sesshoumaru used to. Before our mothers got into a fight. Then, we just... hated each other. And it's been that way ever since."  
Kita looked up at Saramaru, her big blue eyes inquiring a story sure to please.  
"Do you want to hear more about my life?" Saramaru asked. Kita nodded.  
"Alright. We'll start with my mother. She was a beautiful demoness, who looked upon all living things, even humans, equally. She loved every flower, beautiful or ugly. Same with every creature. Stray animals and beasts always had a home in ours. She told me to never underestimate anyone, no matter what they seem, and to do only good things. Then, one day, while Sesshoumaru and I were playing tag in the garden, we heard yelling. It was our mothers. They were fighting over humans, what they were worth, and a war that the humans wanted to wage against them. That's when the downfall started. Sesshoumaru and I would become angry around each other, then it turned to hitting and fighting. Then we started blaming each other for the fighting. And that the way its been for about seventy to eighty years." Saramaru finished that little part with a sigh, remembering how Sesshoumaru and her used to be so close.  
Kita sensed Saramaru's sadness and hugged her. She couldn't imagine the man who had hurt her (she was guessing this was Sesshoumaru) being friends with Saramaru.


	4. Chapter 4

Kita and Saramaru

* * *

The pair must have dosed off because the next thing Saramaru knew, Kagome was shaking her awake.  
"It's lunch time." she told her, "Do you and Kita want some?"  
"Hmmm... Let me wake up Kita and see if she's up to it." Saramaru nudged Kita a little. "Kita. Kita wake up." Kita opened an eye sleepily.  
"Do you want some lunch?" Saramaru asked. Kita nodded. She hadn't had a bite to eat in over a day.  
"Alright then. I think we'll join you guys for lunch then." Saramaru said to Kagome.  
Kita rolled off Saramaru and onto the soft grass. She attempted to get up, but her legs, which hadn't been used in over a day too, protested and she landed on her butt. Saramaru got up, and reached out her hand to Kita. With her help Kita pulled herself up and they walked into Kaede's hut where lunch was.  
Saramaru sat down in between Kaede and Inuyasha. "What side do you want to sit on Kita?" After thinking it over for a second she sat down between Inuyasha and Saramaru.  
Saramaru got herself some venison stew, and continued to pass it on. "This smells very good. Who made it?"  
"Kaede did." Kagome replied, "But I helped a bit too. Inuyasha got the deer. I tried a little before. It was good!"  
"Very good." Miroku agreed, "But it would have been so much better if Sango's effort had gone into it too."  
Saramaru grinned. "Thank you, Kaede. Do you like it Kita?" Kita nodded grinning, being so hungry she had already finished her bowl.  
The demoness raised an eyebrow at the empty. "I guess so... Do you want more?"  
Kita nodding again, holding her bowl out to Saramaru. "Please." she said quietly.  
Saramaru smiled. The stew had ended up back at her. She picked it up and re-filled Kita's bowl. "Is that good?" Kita nodded for a third time and began to eat her food.  
"Do you want to have an eating contest?" Shippo asked her.  
"No Shippo." Kagome said, "It's not good to race through eating food. It's not healthy." Shippo sighed.  
"And it's not very fun when you get a stomach ache." Saramaru added.  
"I don't get stomach aches!" the kitsune said proudly.  
"Shut up and listen to everyone." Inuyasha said, "I bet you'd get a stomach ache if you ate your food in a race.  
"Wanna bet?" Shippo asked.  
"Yeah!" Inuyasha said, "I'll race you!"  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, "Stop it!"  
Saramaru smiled. "Hey, does anybody know where Niiro-ichi is?"  
"He went off to find the deer he left at the camp site earlier." Sango said, "But I haven't seen him since."  
Saramaru looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, that's where he is," Saramaru smiled, "He should be coming soon then."  
"Where'd Niiro-ichi go?" Kita asked quietly, looking up at her.  
"He went to go visit his mother's grave. He'll be back shortly. At most half an hour." Saramaru answered.  
"Oh." came the reply. The room lapsed back into silence as the people in it finished their lunch.  
"So Kagome, I heard you, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are searching for the Shikon no Tama." Saramaru decided to start a conversation.  
"Yeah." Kagome said, "It sort of... shattered so we're collecting the shards."  
"And who's fault is that?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Be quiet or I'll you know what you." she warned. Inuyasha scowled, but said no more.  
"It's too bad that the jewel was shattered." Miroku said, "So many very bad people have shards. It's hard to get them back."  
"But we've almost have half the jewel back!" Kagome said pulling the necklace out from under her shirt.  
"I know where you can get ten shards in one day." Saramaru said.  
"Where?" Inuyasha demanded, looking up sharply.  
"I knew you would be interested. And you won't even have to work hard for them. I had been finding them on the ground as I walked. I believe it was the same day it got shattered, and I was walking fast. After two days, I had found ten shards. Then one night, I had a dream, and it told me they would be useful to a family member of mine, and that I had to hide them using the strongest barrier I could conjure. So I found a rock, split it in half, dug out a hole, placed the shards in there, took two days to make a barrier around them, then sealed the rock. I also took ten days to place a barrier on that. The only one who can break it, is a family member of mine. And Inuyasha, you and Sesshoumaru are my only family members. And fortunately, he doesn't know of it. Kagome would be the only one powerful enough to find them. They are right at the border to Sesshoumaru's land." Saramaru finished her recollection of what she had done with the shards.  
"Damn it." Inuyasha said, "Of course you have to put it near Sesshoumaru. How the hell am I going to get them without running into the bastard now?"  
Saramaru growled. "Do NOT curse in front of Kita, and you can avoid him, because he is going to a meeting with the Lord of the Southern Lands."  
"How do you know that?" Miroku asked, "I assumed you two weren't on speaking terms"  
"I can read thoughts, even from this distance." Saramaru answered simply. "And we are in no way on speaking terms, you are right about that."  
"I don't know why anyone would be in speaking terms with that damn bastard I'm unfortunate enough to call my brother." Inuyasha mumbled.  
"INUYASHA, WHAT DID I SAY?" Saramaru growled out.  
"What did I do?" Inuyasha demanded.  
Kita noted that the two were leaning in towards each other and that a fight was about to start. She scootched herself out from between them and took a seat next to Kagome and Sango.  
"YOU CURSED, AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO IN FRONT OF KITA. SHE DOESN'T NEED TO LEARN BAD WORDS FROM YOU." Saramaru yelled  
"Why shouldn't I curse." Inuyasha asked, "I always curse."  
Saramaru stood up and looked down on her cousin. "Because there is a child present and her guardian does not wish for you to teach her curse words." Saramaru said in an eerily calm voice.  
"Shippo's here and he's a kid." Inuyasha said, also standing up.  
"Well the way I see it, Kagome is his guardian and isn't finding a problem with your cursing in front of him, I on the other hand, find a very BIG problem with it." Saramaru said and she emphasized big with a poke to Inuyasha's stomach.  
"Well I'm his guardian too-" Inuyasha realized what he said and immediately sat down again.  
Saramaru stayed standing. "Don't curse, understood?"  
Inuyasha nodded, glaring up as his cousin. "Feh." he said, "Whatever."  
"Thank you." Saramaru nodded in satisfaction that she had won. She frowned when she noticed Kita was no longer there, and pouted. Seeing this, Kita stood up and walked back over to Saramaru. 

Lunch was finished and Saramaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were all sitting outside the hut. Kita and Shippo playing a little ways away.  
"So how'd you find Kita?" Sango asked, striking up a conversation.  
"And how'd you meet up with Sesshoumaru?" Miroku added.  
"Well, I was walking," Saramaru began, "And I smelled human blood. I got curious because I had not heard of any wars, and went to investigate. There was a small magical aura under a bush, so I moved the bush, and found Kita. We stayed there that night, because I knew she had no where to go... It was stupid of me to ignore Sesshoumaru's scent getting closer. In the morning, I woke up and his scent was VERY close by. I left and went to battle him. I'm guessing that's when Niiro-ichi woke up and tried to take Kita away. I wounded Sesshoumaru, but only minorly, and tried following them. When we thought he was gone, he attacked us, and used Kita against me. I got her back eventually, but not before he had done the damage."  
"Sound's exactly like what Sesshoumaru would do." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes, "I wish I could get something against him besides his missing arm."  
"I used that against him in one of our verbal battles that day," Saramaru smirked, "Thank you for giving me something to use against him." She smiled at the memory.  
"No problem." he replied, "I'd love to chop the other one off too."  
"Isn't she just so innocent?" Saramaru asked, watching Kita and Shippo chase each other around.  
"Yeah." Kagome agreed, "She's so cute! I wonder why she was under the bush. Did you try to bring her back to her village?"  
"I wouldn't dare!" Saramaru said shuddering. "Even though Kita had somehow kept me from reading her thoughts, I could still tell that the village was the cause of her distress."  
"That's awful." Sango exclaimed, "I bet they kicked her out because of her looks. Sure, she looks different from other humans, but that's no reason to segregate her. She is still part of the race. I actually think Kita's cuter than other children I've seen. Blond hair and blue eyes is a very pretty combination."  
"She does look more like a demon than a human." Inuyasha commented.  
"Yes she does, but I think it fits her." Saramaru said softly. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Inuyasha probably knows how that feels." The demoness wished everything would be better in the world. She wished everything would be the same. "This is the first time I've broken down since you were tied up to the tree, Inuyasha." Saramaru admitted.  
"You CRIED for me!" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.  
"You were the best little cousin! Of COURSE I DID! What did you think I did, spit on you! Well guess what? I CRIED." Saramaru was quickly becoming stressed... it was almost like he thought she'd laugh when she thought he was dead. "I... I thought my little cousin was dead..." A single tear rolled down Saramaru's cheek.  
Inuyasha looked at her. "Are you crying NOW?" he asked, "Don't cry! I don't like it when you cry!"  
"Inuyasha really wasn't dead." Kagome said, trying to make the demoness feel better, "He was more like... in a deep sleep. I think I broke the spell. Somehow. And I got him off the tree too!"  
"Well I didn't know that!" The demoness was still extremely distressed. She didn't truly know why she was so distressed, but it was really eating her that her cousin hadn't thought she had cried when she heard he had been pinned to a tree.  
From a distance away Kita looked over towards the older people to see Saramaru wiping away tears. Frowning, she began to run towards her.  
"Hey where're you going?" Shippo asked, upset that their game had been interrupted. Kita stopped, and motioned for him to follow. The two kids ran towards the adults.  
Saramaru was trying so hard not to break down. 'My cousin... thought I didn't care? I... I can't believe it...' She tried wiping away her tears, but they were being quickly replaced.  
"Why are you crying?" Kita asked crawling onto Saramaru's lap. Shippo took a seat on the ground next to Kagome.  
Saramaru looked down at Kita, then wrapped her in a hug. She whispered quietly into her ear why she was crying.  
"Then Inuyasha-sama's just a big, stupid person with cat ears." Kita whispered back. Unfortunately for her, it was loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.  
Saramaru looked up to see Inuyasha fuming. "Ummm, I think he heard you." She whispered.  
"So?" Kita whispered back.  
Inuyasha wanted to pound the girl to pulp like he would have done with Shippo, but he thought of what Saramaru would do to him if he did and restrained himself. Saramaru in a temper was worse than Sesshoumaru in a temper any day. Sesshoumaru got bored with the fight, Saramaru didn't. And anyway, Kita was a human. If he treated her like Shippo, it would become a whole lot more than a big bump on the head.  
"I suppose your right," Saramaru said, "There wouldn't be much he could do, would there?" Kita shook her head, grinning.  
Niiro-ichi walked up behind Saramaru, trying to be stealthy. "Hello, Niiro-ichi." Saramaru said right before he was going to pounce.  
"Hi." Kita said in her usual quiet voice.  
"Ah man! I was so close..." Niiro-ichi whined, as he went around and sat next to them.  
"So close to what?" Kagome asked.  
"So close to actually getting her without her noticing me..." Niiro-ichi answered. I've been trying for fifty five years."  
"Wow." Miroku commented, "That's a long time. Longer than I've been alive in fact."  
"Yes it is, and not once have I succeeded." Niiro-ichi whined.  
Kita laughed. "That's funny." she said.  
"I suppose..." Niiro-ichi said sighing.  
"Niiro-ichi, don't be so dramatic. I mean, would you rather have me LET you get me?" Saramaru asked, laughing a little.  
Niiro-ichi sighed, again. "No, not really."  
"It wouldn't be any fun if Saramaru let you win." Shippo pointed out to him, "You'll just have to try more. Have you ever tried sneaking up on her from behind?"  
"All the time... it's depressing..." Niiro-ichi replied.  
"Well then all you can hope to do is to keep on trying." the kitsune said shrugging.  
"Thank you for your help." Niiro-ichi said dramatically.  
"Really, Niiro-ichi, lighten up! It's nice out here, the sun is on us, and we don't want your dramatics ruining it." Saramaru said.  
Kita tugged on Saramaru's shirt getting her attention. "Yes, Kita?"  
"Will you play with me?" the girl asked hopefully.  
"Sure. What game?" Saramaru asked, looking at Kita's cute little face.  
"A hand game?" she suggested.  
"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed grinning, "I know a good one! It's called Patty Cake! Miss Mary Mack is good too. Do you know them?" Kita and Saramaru shook their heads. "Then I'll teach you them!" Kagome said.  
"Alright." Saramaru grinned a little. It was nice not to be closed up inside yourself all the time.  
Kagome began to teach them how to play the two games. Shippo joined the group and in no time the three students knew how to do the two games. Saramaru smiled. 'Yep, definitely different.' She shook her head, amazed at how creative some people were.  
"Let's play Miss Mary Mack!" Kita said happily, choosing the harder of the two to begin with.  
"Alright." Saramaru said, getting ready to play. They played the game. Kita started to enjoy herself more than she had ever before in her short life. Saramaru smiled. She could tell Kita was enjoying herself, and this made her happy. But personally, she thought the game was quite childish.


	5. Chapter 5

Kijustsu no Senyo

Because the day had been so action packed, only an hour or so after the hand games, Kita was napping peacefully on the futon back inside the hut. Kaede watched her. It was hard to believe such a small girl could hold so much power. Saramaru also found herself watching Kita and thinking the same thing 'So much power, and yet so young. She never ceases to amaze me.'  
"Is the girl untrained?" Kaede asked the demoness suddenly, breaking the silence.  
"Yes." She replied, "Nobody at the village she was in would have been able to. And even if they could I don't think they would have."  
"It is dangerous to have a miko with such powers untrained." the old woman told her, "Ye could teach her. If ye do not wish to though, I will. It would be a shame not to use such raw power."  
"Don't Kagome's skills need to be sharpened as well?" Saramaru asked.  
"Aye they do." Kaede replied, "But she has a hold of her powers and knows how to use them. Though I should show her more simple spells." Kaede replied.  
"I see. I will teach Kita. And if I left her here, Sesshoumaru would come and kill her, knowing full well that I am now attached." Saramaru replied, sighing a bit.  
"Sesshoumaru usually only attacks when Inuyasha is near him." she informed Saramaru, "He is not known for seeking Inuyasha out. Perhaps that will be the same with ye and Kita."  
"Perhaps, but if it were the case, then we would never cross paths. I have a feeling as if his mother imprinted on him long ago that I and my family should be destroyed, and so I am a main target." Saramaru replied. "I wish this never happened."  
"What?"  
"Our mothers fighting, our childish hate for each other. I wish Sesshoumaru and I were still like cousins. Even Inuyasha and I have grown a part, and he was my favorite little cousin. Though I know this is neither mine nor his fault." Saramaru smiled a little. "I miss the old Sesshoumaru, and the old Inuyasha. I guess I just never expected my life to change."  
"Everyone's life changes, like it or not." the old miko said, "Sometimes it's like your life, changing for the worst when it comes to family. Sometimes it's like Kita's life, changing for the best. It depends on the person."  
Before Saramaru could answer, Niiro-ichi came into the hut. "Saramaru, he is no longer at the meeting, and he is headed this way." He said, panting. Saramaru stood up. "How do you know this?" She asked. "I was flying, and about fifty miles away, I saw him climb on Ah-un, headed in this direction." Niiro-ichi said hurriedly. Saramaru let out an agitated growl. "I'm afraid that we must leave, Kaede."  
"Why don't ye lead Inuyasha and the others to the jewel shards ye hid for them?" Kaede suggested, "Then ye would leave with a purpose."  
"Good idea. Thank you for your hospitality, Kaede. It is well appreciated." Saramaru walked over to where Kita was sleeping, and picked her up gently, so as not to wake her. "Do you know where Inuyasha is?"  
"In his tree." Kaede said, "Or with the others. They are somewhere around."  
"Thank you." Saramaru turned to leave, but looked back. "Oh, and Kaede, If I need any help training this one, I'll come here, if that's alright with you?"  
"Of course." Kaede said nodding, "Ye are always welcome here. Come anytime if ye need me."  
"Thank you, Kaede." Saramaru smiled. 'I think I'll try that tree first...' Saramaru thought as she walked outside.  
"Oi!" Inuyasha called down from the tree, "You look like you're going somewhere! Are you going to bring us to the shards or something?"  
"That, and the fact that your brother and my cousin are coming this way, and I don't feel like sticking around." Saramaru replied. "So get ready, ok? He's only about forty five miles away now."  
"Sesshoumaru, coming here?" the hanyou demanded, "I say we stay and fight him!"  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Kagome said walking up to them with the others, "It's stupid to not move away from him if we have a chance!"  
"I agree fully with Kagome. Especially when I am playing guardian to a five year old girl who has already fallen victim to my bastard cousin. So, are we going now, or do you guys want to take a little bit of time to pack up?" Saramaru asked, as she put Kita on Niiro-ichi back, adjusting her so that she didn't interfere with his flying.  
"Well I'm always ready to go because Inuyasha is so annoying!" Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha.  
Saramaru let out a quiet laugh. "Then lets go." She said as she climbed on Niiro-ichi, behind Kita.  
Kita opened one eye. "Where are we going?" she asked sleepily.  
"We are leading Inuyasha and his friends to the ten jewel shards that I hid." Saramaru answered simply as Niiro-ichi flew into the air.  
"What jewel shards?" the girl asked.  
"Oh, that's right. To make a long story short, the first day the Shikon jewel broke, I found shards of it, and hid them, knowing that someone I cared for would want them." Saramaru replied, smiling at the soft breeze on her face. "Isn't it so nice to fly?"  
Kita looked over Niiro-ichi and down at the trees below. "We're up very high." Kita commented, "Everything looks so small!"  
"We are up very high. This is the same feeling I get when I transform. Everything gets so small. See that giant oak down there? When I transform, I could step on that like it was a twig. Well, maybe a little bigger." Saramaru said, grinning as she observed the scenery.  
"Are you scared when you transform?" Kita asked, brushing a bit of hair away from her face, "You must be really big to step on a big tree like a twig!"  
"Scared, in what way?" Saramaru asked, slightly confused.  
"You're up so high!" the girl insisted, "I'd be scared if I was that big! I wouldn't want to hurt anything!... And heights scare me!"  
Saramaru chuckled. "Well, when you're standing all by yourself, there isn't any natural way by which you can fall. So you see, it's just like being a human, because to ants you are huge, and yet to you being tall is not scary. And it's just like walking. And sure, you step on a couple trees, but then when they decay, they make the soil around them rich. Do you understand?" Saramaru asked.  
Kita nodded. "How long are we going to be flying?"  
"A few hours. It a good time to sleep." Saramaru replied.  
Kita leaned back on Saramaru. "Are you going to take care of me now?" she asked, already being pulled back into slumber land, "Cause I hope you will."  
"Of course I will. You have nothing more to worry about with me. Alright?" Saramaru said, hugging Kita close.  
"Promise?" Kita mumbled, fighting the sleep that the soft wind in her face was bringing.  
"I promise, with all my heart." Saramaru said. Kita smiled in her sleep.

Niiro-ichi landed next to a large rock. Kilala touched down behind them. "Is this the place?" Inuyasha asked, jumping off.  
"Yes. It's this very rock. Only you, Inuyasha, can break it, with the Tetsusaiga." Saramaru said, as she jumped off Niiro-ichi, being careful to put Kita comfortably on his back.  
"He can't shatter the shards with Tetsusaiga, can he?" Kagome asked, "There's enough protection in the rock, right?  
"Right. And it will be the only thing strong enough to break it." Saramaru said.  
"Good." Sango said nodding, "Try it out Inuyasha."  
"Way ahead of you." Inuyasha said grinning. And he was. Tetsusaiga was over his head, ready to strike the rock.  
Saramaru watched, waiting to see what the Tetsusaiga could really do. Inuyasha brought Tetsusaiga down on it. There was a flash of light and the rock was gone, revealing ten new shards.  
"Wow!" Shippo exclaimed," That's a whole lot of shards!"  
Saramaru smiled. "Inuyasha, aren't you glad I put all those spells on it to protect it from other demons, such as Naraku?"  
"Hell yeah I am!" he said picking up the shards.  
"No cursing." She said gently, "I knew you would be. But if all of those spells had killed me, would you have been happy with it?"  
Inuyasha didn't answer, in fact, he didn't really move from his position. "I don't think Inuyasha's capable of answering that question." Kagome said, taking the shards from Inuyasha, "It's too complicated."  
"No it isn't!" Inuyasha yelled, snapping back into reality.  
"Then what would you do?" she retorted.  
"I wouldn't care!" Inuyasha said, "I didn't even know Saramaru was still alive!"  
"Something tells me that wasn't a good response." Miroku commented to Sango.  
"Ten yen, Inuyasha gets hurt... badly." the demon slayer responded.  
Saramaru looked pained for a second. But then she turned on her heel, and said, "Niiro-ichi." Niiro-ichi walked over to Saramaru, let her pick up Kita, and then whirled around on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, the whole point of that question, was to see if you were still the cousin that I knew and loved. Obviously, you aren't. If you honestly wish to change your answer, and I mean honestly, as in from your heart. Please do so now, because it was hard knowing that my little cousin got pinned to a tree and there was nothing I could do about it." Saramaru said.  
"The real Inuyasha is still there." Kagome said, "Under his tough guy act. He rarely lets it show through."  
"That's not true!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "I'm the real me right now!"  
"Inuyasha. Your answer." Saramaru demanded, her voice breaking.  
Inuyasha sighed guiltily. "The truth is," he said, "I missed you. I would care if you died. I just thought you didn't care. I thought you'd be on Sesshoumaru's side because you're a full breed."  
Saramaru turned around, smiling, though her eyes were full of tears. "Thank you Inuyasha... and you'll never be a half breed to me. You're stronger than a full breed. And not because you possess Tetsusaiga. It is because you, little cousin, are emotionally strong. Nothing is stronger than emotion. Remember that."  
"Feh." Inuyasha replied, "Whatever."  
"And tough guy Inuyasha is back." Miroku said, "That didn't last long and I did expect it too. Sango, I believe you owe me 5 yen."  
"Well, I should be going. There is a place I want to bring Kita to, and it's quite far from here." Saramaru said, a little sadly. She didn't want to leave her cousin so soon, but there were places to go, and people to see.  
"Where are we going now?" Kita asked, waking up just as Saramaru had begun to speak again, "Did we already get the jewel shards?"  
"Yes, we got the jewel shards, and we are going to the eastern lands, the place Sesshoumaru least likes." Saramaru said, smiling slightly.  
"Oh." she replied, "Is Inuyasha-sama and the others coming with us?"  
"I'm not sure. Does my cousin and his companions want to come with us?" The last part was directed towards Inuyasha.  
"Sure." Inuyasha replied.  
"We're always going somewhere." Miroku said, "Why not go with a beautiful demoness such as yourself?"  
Saramaru growled at that. "Alright then, you can come, as long as someone keeps HIM occupied, or else he'll be dead." Saramaru said, while glaring at Miroku.  
"That's my job." Sango said sighing, "Don't mind the monk. He's harmless... most of the time."  
"Most of the time." Kagome agreed, "In other words when he's not groping, peeping, or asking girls to bare his child."  
"Kita, do you want to stretch your legs or anything before we take off? It's going to be a very long ride." Saramaru asked.  
Kita nodded, squirmed out of Saramaru's grasp, and ran over to Shippo. The two started another game of tag.  
"Well, hopefully she'll be tired enough to go back to sleep when we take off again." Saramaru said, watching Kita chase Shippo around.  
"She does seem to sleep a lot." Sango said.  
"Kita's probably just still getting over Sesshoumaru's poison." Kagome put in, "Do you have any ideas, Saramaru?"  
"Same as Kagome. I believe it is still wearing off. And she is probably not used to all the action around her." Saramaru answered. "Her life is going to be much more active now that she is with me."  
"Is that a good or bad thing?" Inuyasha asked, "How I see it, it could go either way."  
"True, it could... But I think it will be more good then bad." Saramaru smiled a little, then she frowned slightly. "But there will still be that bad part."  
"But you'll be there to protect Kita from the bad parts." Kagome put in, "And if you aren't, we will. But maybe you should teach her to defend herself with her powers too."  
"I will. And thank you for your support." Saramaru said. 'I think I'll like traveling with these people, more than just Niiro-ichi and me.' Saramaru thought as she looked up to the clouds and smiled.  
Kita and Shippo came running back to the group. Each carried an armful of flowers. Shippo's flowers went to Kagome while Kita's went to Saramaru.  
"There's a really big field over there!" the exclaimed, pointing east, "And there were lots of pretty flowers in it!"  
"These are pretty. Mind taking me to see this field?" Saramaru asked Kita, as she smiled at the flowers.  
Kita took Saramaru's hand, or more like her pointer and middle finger because her fist was too small to hold the demoness's whole hand, and led her towards where she and Shippo had found the flowers. The other followed.  
Saramaru eyes softened as they reached the field. There were flowers of every color and kind. "It's beautiful..." She whispered as she watched the flowers sway in the slight breeze.  
"And look at this!" Kita exclaimed, letting go of Saramaru and running across the field. She stopped where the field sloped down and rolled down it, laughing.  
Saramaru laughed as she watched the girl's antics. "Just make sure there are no rocks sticking out!" She called.  
Kita's ride ended and she looked up at her guardian. "I didn't feel any." she replied, "You try!"  
Saramaru thought for a moment. Her mind was saying, 'That's immature for a demoness of your power!' And her heart was saying 'GO ALREADY!' Saramaru shrugged and walked over to the hill. She rolled down it, just her luck, "OW!" She yelled as she jumped up. She looked at what had caused her pain, and found a rock. Saramaru growled and raising her hand, broke the rock to pieces. She dusted off herself, and looked around at the flowers once more, while muttering, "Damn rock."  
"Oooooh!" Kita said giggling, "Saramaru-sama cursed like Inuyasha-sama!"  
Saramaru sighed. "It runs in the family, although some of us have more mental control than that." She said the last part loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.  
"I've never heard Sesshoumaru curse." Kagome said thoughtfully.  
"He's too thick to curse." Inuyasha said.  
"I wouldn't use 'thick' to describe Sesshoumaru." Miroku said, "He is quite smart."  
"Shut the hell up monk." the hanyou grumbled.  
Saramaru laughed. "He is right Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru is smart, but he has no sense of humor. You fill up that quota very well."  
"Course I do-HEY!" Inuyasha started, "What did you mean by that?"  
"He's smart, you're well..," Saramaru coughed a bit, "Not so smart, but I wouldn't call you stupid... And he's boring, and you're a riot." Saramaru answered, laughing a little.  
"I'm not sure that's a complement." Inuyasha replied, but he didn't say anything else.  
"Why don't we spend the night here?" Sango suggested.  
"Sure. Sesshoumaru is moving in the opposite direction, so it couldn't hurt." Saramaru said thoughtfully. "What do you think Kita, should we stay here?"  
"Yeah!" Kita said running back up the hill to roll back down again. This time Shippo joined her.  
"There you have it folks. We're staying." Saramaru said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Kita and Saramaru

The sun was setting and it was getting chilly. The group had a nice warm fire going. "Looks like rain." Kagome commented looking up at the sky.  
"It smells like it too." Inuyasha agreed, "And it smells like a bad one."  
Saramaru shrugged. "Do you guys wanna get wet?" She asked.  
"I don't mind." Miroku said shrugging.  
"We sleep in the rain all the time." Kagome said, "Do you want to get wet, Saramaru?"  
"Nope." Saramaru got up, and started walking in a circle around the group. She made sure it left out the flowers. "Now, we wont get wet, the temperature will stay the same, even when the fire goes out, and weak demons wont be able to get us. Those demons including most of Naraku's." Saramaru smiled, quite happy with her barrier.  
"That's handy." Kagome commented, "But I think Kita and Shippo are still outside of it. Can they get back in?"  
"Yes, they can. I meant weak in the mind. Inuyasha, I'm afraid, won't be able to get though it." Saramaru smirked a little. 'That'll get him going.' She thought.  
"If you didn't notice I'm already in here." Inuyasha said, "So I don't have any problems with it."  
"Weren't you supposed to be watching the kids though?" Kagome questioned.  
"Yeah, but it's not like anything's going to attack them." he said carelessly, "I left them on their own."  
Saramaru got up. "Inuyasha, when I get back..." Saramaru didn't even finish her threat before she left for the children.  
"You're dead." Miroku told Inuyasha.  
Saramaru walked around hurriedly. She could not smell Kita. The smell of rain was too overwhelming. "KITA! SHIPPO!" She called out, her voice full of worry.  
The two came running to her. "What?" they asked at the same time.  
Kita looked around. "Are you going to bring us back to the camp?" she questioned, "Because if you are, Inuyasha-sama's out here too."  
"No he's not, he left, being the baka he is." Saramaru said. "I'm just going to bring you close to the camp, and I want you two to stay where I can see you. Ok?" Saramaru asked.  
"Why?" Shippo asked, "Is there something going on?"  
"It's getting dark, I can't smell anything through the smell of rain, and when the rain does start, I won't be able to hear you, so I want to be able to see you." Saramaru replied.  
"Then let's just come back with you!" Kita said happily, "I don't want to get wet."  
"Okay!" Shippo agreed, "And Kagome's probably almost got dinner ready anyway!"  
"If you get on my back, then we can run all the way there." Saramaru said. "I'll go fast."  
"Yeah!" Kita exclaimed, "That would be fun!"  
Saramaru kneeled down, and let them climb on. "Alright," She said as she got up, "You guys ready?"  
"Yup!" the two replied, holding on tightly.  
Saramaru ran through the forest, so fast that her legs became slightly blurred, and the surroundings were barely recognizable. When they reached the camp, Saramaru walked through the barrier, just as it started to rain, and started glaring daggers at Inuyasha.  
"What?" he demanded.  
Noticing that there would be a very loud argument soon, Kita and Shippo hopped off Saramaru and ran over to Kagome, who handed them a bowl of stew each.  
"You. Are. LUCKY." Saramaru said as she walked over and hit him on the head. "If they were hurt, your face would no longer be recognizable." Her voice was calm, too calm.  
"What did I do?" Inuyasha repeated his voice rising a little.  
"Inuyasha sure is forgetful, isn't he?" Sango asked Kagome. She nodded in response.  
"You left them alone. What if Naraku had come, or Sesshoumaru? We wouldn't have been able to smell them! And if they had come while it was raining, we wouldn't be able to hear them!" Saramaru said, accenting every word with a hit to Inuyasha's head.  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha exclaimed, jumping up, "Don't hit me! Who's gonna to attack a bratty kitsune and a little human girl? Naraku hates rain! He never appears in bad weather! And you said yourself Sesshoumaru was going the other way! QUIT HITTING ME!"  
"You know how fast Sesshoumaru is! And you also know that Naraku likes to set up traps! Making you believe that he doesn't like bad weather could be a part of one of his fiendish plans! And they would use them as bait to get to US!" Saramaru slapped Inuyasha with the back of her hand. "WAKE UP! He knows that you care about Shippo! And he probably knows that I care about Kita! That bastard is always watching us!" Saramaru exclaimed.  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT SHIPPO!" Inuyasha screamed, "QUIT SLAPPING ME!"  
"Say that to his face then! It'll be just like this afternoon and you know it!" Saramaru had stopped slapping, and now focused on outsmarting him. For some reason, she felt she was winning that way.  
The hanyou turned to Shippo. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU KID!" he yelled.  
Shippo looked up from his meal. "I already know that." he replied. Then he went back to his meal.  
"Inuyasha, you know you care about him. I can tell. No matter how much you might try to deny it. And you also know that what I said about Sesshoumaru and Naraku was right." Saramaru said.  
Just then there was a clap of thunder. Kita shrieked, dropped her dinner, and ran over to Saramaru, clinging to her in terror.  
Saramaru picked Kita up. "Don't worry," She soothed, "It just noise. It can't hurt you, and the lightning cant get in here." She turned back to Inuyasha. "Don't leave them alone again. All right? I don't care if you don't give a damn about them, just WATCH them." With that she sat down with her back against Niiro-ichi's side. Kita continued to cling and whimper.  
Niiro-ichi reached his neck towards her and rubbed the side of his face against her shoulder. "It will be alright. Your safe her with all of us." He said comfortingly.  
The rain began pouring down and she started to cry for real. "It's so scary!" she whispered.  
Saramaru hand started making soothing motions on Kita's back. "If you look up, you can see the rain wash down the sides of the barrier." She said quietly. Kita looked up and watched the water, but she still cried. In a few minutes she had cried herself to sleep."  
"Poor kid." Sango commented, "I've never seen a child so scared of thunder. She either had an incredibly sheltered life before she was kicked out of her village, or her life was just so terrible everything scared her."  
"I'm leaning towards the second choice." Miroku commented.  
"Same here." Kagome agreed.  
"Saramaru," Miroku said, "Why did you decide to take care of Kita?"  
"Yeah." Inuyasha said, still half sulking, "You treat her like your pup or something."  
"I... I guess she was all alone, and when I tried to read her mind, before she shut me out, I saw horrible things. I knew there would be no place for her... so I took her in. I felt bad, and she didn't have anyone." Saramaru said, looking out into space.  
"You're still treating her like your pup." Inuyasha pointed out, "And you haven't explained that."  
"I... I don't know. I guess she's just special, and maybe we haven't realized why. All I know is, I feel like I need someone to protect, and she needs someone to protect her." Saramaru replied, looking at Kita as she answered.  
"That's so nice of you!" Kagome said happily, "You didn't get any dinner, would you like some?"  
"Sure. That would be nice." Saramaru said, smiling.  
Kagome handed her a bowl of stew. "Maybe in a way she is your pup." Shippo said, "Inuyasha's right. You do treat her like it."  
Saramaru chuckled a bit. 'I guess I do.' She thought.

A loud clap of thunder woke Kita up from her magically helped sleep. Looking around frantically, she found herself near the fire that had burned out hours ago, under a blanket. Saramaru was sleeping against Niiro-ichi, far away under her own blankets. The girl got up, pulling her blanket close and hurried over to the demoness.  
Saramaru sensed movement, then felt something at her side. She opened one eye, to see Kita, huddling close to her. Saramaru put her arm around the girl, and hugged her close.  
"It's still scary outside." Kita whispered.  
"Yes it is." Saramaru answered in a low voice, so only Kita could hear. "But when you get older, you'll see that it's not as scary as it appears."  
"Can I sleep with you?" Kita asked.  
"Yes." Saramaru answered simply. Kita pulled herself underneath the blanket, snuggling up to her protector.  
"Kita? Remember, that if you even need anything, just ask. Okay?" Saramaru asked.  
"Okay." she replied, yawning. In seconds she was sleeping again. Saramaru smiled, and soon she too, was asleep.

The group had just finished eating breakfast, and where packing up to leave. Saramaru was rubbing her wrists. 'I need to stretch...' She thought as she rubbed her sore wrists. 'Hmmm...' Suddenly she got an idea. "Hey Kita?"  
"Yeah?" the girl asked, looking up from her game with Shippo.  
"I need to stretch," Saramaru started, "I'm going to go transformed on this part of the journey. Would you like to go on my back?"  
"Are you going to transform into the big white dog like before?" the girl questioned, curious.  
"Yes." Saramaru answered simply.  
"I'd like that so much!" Kita exclaimed happily, "It'll be a lot of fun!"  
"Alright then. Are we finished packing up?" Saramaru asked.  
"I don't have anything to pack up." Kita replied, "Ask Kagome-san."  
"Everything's packed up." Kagome said, swinging her backpack onto her back, "And I think everyone's ready to go."  
Saramaru walked a distance away at hearing this, and concentrated on being a dog. Before long, She towered over the trees. She waited patiently as Niiro-ichi went over to Kita. "You'll have to get on me first, so I can take you up there." Niiro-ichi said as he kneeled down in front of Kita.  
Kita scrambled up onto him, careful to grab a handful of feathers so she wouldn't fall off when he took off. Niiro-ichi got up, and spread his wings, lifting into the air with and effortless flap. He flew over, and landed on Saramaru's back, kneeling down, and let Kita off. "Remember to hold on tight, and if you feel like falling, just tell Saramaru. Okay?" He said to her.  
"Okay." she replied, sliding off of him. Kita crawled over to a spot in between Saramaru's shoulder blades. She decided that would be a safe and comfortable place to ride.  
Niiro-ichi flew off of Saramaru, and flew by the ground. Saramaru started to walk in the direction that they needed to go. She picked up speed slightly, and went into a jog, being careful to avoid contact with trees.  
As Kita got bumped around she giggled. Kilala flew up over Saramaru, holding everyone but Inuyasha and Kagome. "How's the ride down there?" Sango called to the girl.  
"Fun!" she replied laughing.  
Niiro-ichi appeared beside Saramaru once more. "Oh, and if you get tired, it IS safe to go to sleep, I'll be right here just in case something happens." He called over to Kita.  
"It's early in the morning, Niiro-ichi-san!" she replied, "Why would I get tired?"  
"I'm just making sure you know." He called over cheerfully. "And if you think your ready to go faster, just ask her to." He flew away from Saramaru, and started weaving through trees and bushes.  
Kita grinned. "Could we go faster Saramaru-sama?" she asked.  
Saramaru picked up speed, falling into a smooth run. It was quite slow to her standards, but she knew it would be fast for Kita.  
Back on the demoness's back, Kita was being bounced almost a foot of Saramaru's back each time she took a step. But of course Kita was enjoying it immensely.  
Just then the girl spied a little flea sucking Saramaru's blood in front of her. Using her outstretched palm, she squished it.  
Saramaru silently sighed. 'Thank heavens.' She thought as she kept going.  
Myoga popped back into his usual shape and looked up at the thing that had squished him. "Hello!" he said, "What's a human like yourself doing on Lady Saramaru's back?" Kita stared at him, not replying.  
Saramaru rolled her eyes. 'Oh god... he's calling me lady again...'  
"Myoga." Inuyasha said hopping up onto Saramaru's back. Kagome was on his back, "I think you're scaring the kid."  
Saramaru whined. 'Inuyasha! your too fat!' She thought. 'When I turn back, I'm gonna tell you that your too fat to be on my back.' She whined in agreement with Inuyasha however, because Kita did seem frightened by the flea.  
"How can I scare her?" Myoga asked, "Anyway I bring interesting informati-" Inuyasha strode over and squished him again.  
"That's Myoga the flea." Kagome told Kita as she slid off the hanyou's back, "He won't hurt you, but he might try to suck your blood." At that Kita got up, and rushed over, hiding behind her.  
Saramaru slowed down a little, she did not want to risk any of her passengers falling off.  
Kagome laughed. "I think new people just scare Kita." she told the flea.  
"Ah." Myoga replied, "Well the news I bring is that Lord Sesshoumaru seems to be searching for someone! And my information tells me that it is Saramaru! Would you have any ideas why, Lord Inuyasha?"  
Saramaru began to listen more to the conversation, and ended up hitting a tree with her paw. She yelped, but kept going.  
"I think it's because of Kita." Kagome replied, "But I don't know why Sesshoumaru's after her."  
"Who's Kita?" Myoga asked.  
"The kid you're scaring." Inuyasha growled.  
Saramaru barked a warning, she had to jump over a hill. 'Shit!' She thought. She was going too fast to stop.  
The following happened quickly. Saramaru jumped, Kita grabbed onto Kagome. Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell over and grabbed Saramaru's fur. Myoga went flying off, landing on Kilala. Saramaru's landing was all but smooth. It was rocky where she landed, and she had to swerve to miss hitting a herd of cows. Sighing in relief, Kita let go of Kagome.  
Right after Saramaru heard the sigh, she felt her legs slipping out from under her. She yelped, and unable to pull her self upright, fell into a sitting position. Kita slipped off Saramaru, rolling down the pile of cow dung the demoness had landed in.  
Saramaru growled as the fowl smell reached her nose. She turned back into her regular size, only to get a stronger whiff of it. "GROSS! DISGUSTING! DAMN COWS! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SHIT EVERYWHERE!" She yelled, throwing in the curses for her own anger relief.  
Kita looked down at herself. She was completely covered with dung. She looked up at Saramaru and the others who were sitting on top of the mini mountain of it. Kita began to laugh uncontrollably. The whole scene was hilarious to her 5-year-old mind.  
Saramaru growled. "Now we're going to have to go to the hot springs." She said. "I am NOT staying dirty." The comment only fueled Kita's laughter.  
"Come on Kita, I know where there is a hot spring near by." Saramaru said quite moodily, while picking Kita up. "Stop laughing already!" She exclaimed when Kita only laughed harder.  
Kita's laughing stopped abruptly. "I don't wanna take a bath!" she insisted, trying to get out of Saramaru's grip.  
Saramaru only held on tighter. "You do now." She was slightly amused by the girl antics, but the smell of cow dung was agitating her even more than Sesshoumaru did. Kita tried harder. Finally she used the slipperiness of the dung to slip out of her guardian's grasp. She ran.  
Saramaru growled in annoyance. 'I'll just herd her right into it then.' She thought as she sped up and appeared in front of Kita. 'The bath is the other way.' She thought to herself.  
Seeing Saramaru suddenly in front of her, Kita swerved and started running the other way. "Now they're more like sisters." Shippo commented to Kagome.  
Saramaru kept running behind her. 'Any second now, and she'll run into the springs.' The demoness thought.  
And indeed the little girl did. She tripped on a root and went flying strait into the water. Saramaru jumped straight in, and grabbed the girl, making sure she stayed in, and also that she didn't drown. Finding that she liked the water, Kita began to laugh again.  
Saramaru let go, but did not let her eyes off the girl. The girl began the doggy paddle around the spring, but mostly only using her arms. It was difficult to use her legs in her kimono.  
Saramaru saw a plant that she recognized. She pulled it out, and started towards Kita, while using her hands to make it all sudsy. Kita didn't see her approaching until Saramaru started scrubbing at the dung on her kimono. At that time she started to struggle again.  
Saramaru gritted her teeth. "This would go faster if you didn't struggle." She growled out.  
"But I don't like baths!" Kita whined.  
"They are a part of life. And you don't want to smell bad." Saramaru said. Kita continued to struggle, but this time there was not getting away.  
When Saramaru was finished, she began to scrub the dung off of her own yukata. 'Well, if this doesn't work I could always go get some new cloths for us.' Luckily enough for them though, the dung seemed to have come off without a trace.  
"All clean now!" Kita declared happily.  
"Yes, we're all clean. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Saramaru asked.  
"Nope." Kita replied diving under the water.  
"That's what I thought." Saramaru said in satisfaction.  
"Come on Kita. It's time to go." Saramaru said.  
Kita surfaced in the water, her big blue eyes full of disappointment. "Already?" she asked, "But I don't want to! Can we stay just a little longer?"  
"No, we have to go." Saramaru demanded.  
"No!" Kita cried, swimming away.  
"Oh God. Fine. We can stay longer." Saramaru got out, and sat a few feet away on a rock.  
"Yay!" Kita said, splashing a bit in the water, "Thank you!"

An hour later, and they had set up camp. It was cold out, and Kita was still quite wet. Kagome and Inuyasha were quite clean. Inuyasha had found another hot spring and Kagome had used some of the stuff from her time.  
"I had a good time at the hot spring today!" Kita announced to the group happily.  
"You won't be having fun soon." Saramaru murmured. She had vowed that Kita would learn from her mistake. The temperature was dropping rapidly.  
"Some mother you are if you let your pup get sick." Inuyasha mumbled back so only Saramaru could hear.  
"She must learn, and if it starts getting deadly I'll just heal her." Saramaru whispered back to him.  
"Whatever." Inuyasha retorted.  
"It's getting cold." Kita commented, climbing onto Saramaru's lap.  
"No it isn't." Shippo replied.  
"Maybe not to you." Kagome said, "But to a human it is."  
Saramaru looked down. 'I feel bad... oh well. I must be firm. She has to learn.' She thought to herself.  
"ACHOO!" Kita gave a surprisingly loud sneeze for someone her size.  
Saramaru winced. 'Must be strong... must be-' her thoughts were punctured by another sneeze. Kita wiped her nose and leaned back against Saramaru, shivering a little.  
Saramaru finally gave into temptation. "Do you want to know why you are sick, Kita?"  
Kita looked up at her. "Why?" she asked.  
"Because you stayed in the water so long, that you had no chance to dry before it became cold. So now it is cold and your body cannot get it's heat back up. What do you think is the lesson in all of this, child?" Saramaru asked.  
"Only go swimming when it's warm out?" Kita guessed.  
"And get out at least an hour before the time when it gets cold, so that you can dry." Saramaru added, "Now tell me Kita, what are your never going to do again?" She knew that she was winning so far.  
"Take a bath?" Kita asked.  
'How did I know that was gonna happen.' Saramaru thought to herself, rolling her eyes. "Try again, you got it wrong."  
"Swim?" the little girl guessed.  
"Try again. Still wrong." Saramaru said, looking down at the shivering girl.  
"Stay in after you tell me to get out of the water?" Kita asked.  
"That's right. Do you think you've learned your lesson? I'm not quite sure yet." Saramaru answered.  
Kita nodded. "I have." She replied.  
"Alright." Saramaru gripped the girl's shoulders, and concentrated on killing the cold virus. Soon after, Kita was no longer shivering, and her usual color had returned. Sighing, Kita snuggled closer to Saramaru, falling asleep in her lap.  
"I think you should have made her suffer longer if you wanted to get your point across." Inuyasha commented.  
"I think Kita learned her lesson." Saramaru said, "I am a good guardian." She leaned back on Niiro-ichi.  
"Maybe I should teach Shippo a lesson." Inuyasha thought, eyeing the little kitsune. Shippo hurried over to Kagome who gave him a glare.  
"That's not a lesson." she told him, "That's unfair bullying."  
"Shippo's a good boy Inuyasha, he just likes to tease." Saramaru said, before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kita and Saramaru  
**  
Author's Note:** So... When was the last time I actually put up an author's note here? A long time. Well, I thought I'd reply to a few things people have pointed out in reviews and such.

1. This has nothing to do with reviews, but did anyone notice that I labeled chapter 5 'Kijustsu no Senyo'? Because I just realised this.

2. Fan always seems to mess up people'swebsite addresses, once again here is the address for the website where I post this story. Just get rid of the spaces. www. lioness .sprucehollow. com

3. I'm going to remind everyone that I'm not the only one writing this story. Half the credit goes toCirrus, The Pheonix of Life.

4. I'll tell everyone which characterI'm in charge of and who Cirrus is in chargeof.  
Me:Inuyasha, Naraku, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kita  
Cirrus: Inuyasha, Saramaru, Niiro-ichi, Cirrus, Kagura  
Yeah, it doesn't seem like a very fair split up... It just kinda ended up that way.

5. In one review someone mentioned that Saramaru's style keeps on changing. Because Saramaru isn't my character, I can't do anything about this, but that doesn't matter. Actually, I really like the way that Cirrus writes Saramaru. It makes her... unique!

* * *

Saramaru woke up. She looked around, feeling like something was missing. 'Kita!' She thought as she sprang up. "Oh Kami!" She exclaimed. The demoness ran around inside the barrier she had made the night before, waking everybody up. "Kita is gone!" She exclaimed, when she thought that at least one of them was awake enough to hear her.  
Inuyasha was up before anyone, clutching his delicate ears, "God damnit!" he exclaimed, "You should know better than anyone not to scream in my ears!"  
"Sit." Kagome said glaring at him, "Did you say Kita is gone! Can you smell her?"  
"There's too much moisture in the air! I can't smell much outside of this barrier!" Saramaru was frantic with worry, and so she kept yelling and screaming.  
"TONE IT DOWN!" Inuyasha screamed, getting up.  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled again. He went back down to visit with his friend Dirt.  
"Did you notice Kita get up during the night?" Miroku asked sleepily.  
"No!" Saramaru was running around, Lifting up Niiro-ichi's wings, to make sure Kita wasn't there. "I can't SMELL her! I can't SEE her! I can't even find her mind!"  
"Do you think she got kidnapped?" Shippo asked, his eyes widening.  
"I don't know!" Saramaru was whining, in the midst of an emotional break down. She grabbed her head. She didn't want to think of what could be happening to Kita. Her eyes switched from red to white and gold as she growled.  
Seeing this, Kagome hurried over to calm the poor demoness. "We'll go out and look for her right now!" she said, patting Saramaru on the shoulder.  
Saramaru continued her silent growling, but moved farther off. She transformed. Her lip was curled up as she looked around. The silent snarl stopped abruptly, and she changed back into her human form. "I saw her energy, she's this way!" She yelled before taking off. The rest had to hurry to keep up. Even Inuyasha had a hard time staying next to Saramaru.  
She finally stopped in a field with a few wild flowers growing in it. There was Kita, talking and picking flowers with another little girl a few years older than herself. Saramaru throat rumbled and the sound that came from it was menacing.  
Kita turned her head and smiled. "Saramaru-sama!" she exclaimed, jumping up and running over with a handful of flowers, "I picked lots of pretty flowers for you with my new friend Rin-chan!"  
Saramaru kneeled down and pulled the girl into an embrace. Her nose was still rendered useless, because the emotion had stuffed it, so she made no effort to smell the flowers. She looked up, and whispered, "I was so scared..."  
"Why?" the girl asked, "I'm okay."  
"I didn't know that!" Saramaru whispered in a raspy voice. She cleared her throat and said, "Now how do you know this Rin girl? I would like to meet her."  
"Rin." A voice called through the trees, "We're going now. Come along. It makes this Sesshoumaru nervous when he cannot smell anything." Sesshoumaru walked out of the trees and into the field. He stiffened when he saw Saramaru and Kita.  
The hair on Saramaru's neck rose up, and she grabbed Kita and pulled her up with her. Holding her protectively, she stood nervously, her face even more pale than usual.  
"What are you doing here, cousin?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, "And with your little human no less."  
"I found Kita here. And from what I can see, you are not one to talk." Saramaru's voice was cold, and her eyes repeated the same hate.  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin who was currently chasing Jaken around him. "And your point is?" he asked, "I merely keep Rin around so that I may use the Tetsusaiga when I take it from Inuyasha."  
"From what your mind is saying, that's not why she follows you." Saramaru's eyes where narrowed to a menacing slit, and her free hand rested on her sword. Kita hurried behind Saramaru.  
"Like that will ever happen." Inuyasha said running up besides the demoness.  
"Inuyasha, where is Kagome?" Saramaru asked, him, softly, so Sesshoumaru could not hear.  
Inuyasha poked his thumb behind him where the rest of the group was running up to them. Kagome was in the front, holding Shippo.  
"Kita, go to Kagome, you'll be safe with her." Saramaru said, once again softly. Kita nodded and ran over to Kagome, who pickedthe girlup, after putting Shippo on her own shoulder.  
"I do not wish to fight you here Sesshoumaru. I merely wish to leave." Saramaru growled out. She still was not strong enough to face him if push came to shove. Yes, Inuyasha would help greatly, but she would not take the chance.  
"But I want to fight!" Inuyasha exclaimed, unsheathing Tetsusaiga.  
"Of course you do." Sesshoumaru replied. His fingers touched Tokijin  
"Put the sword away." Saramaru hissed to Inuyasha.  
"Why?" Inuyasha demanded.  
"Because, I am in no condition to fight, and BOTH of our weaknesses are present. She made sure that there was no way that Sesshoumaru could hear that, even though she guessed that he knew their weaknesses already.  
"Feh." Inuyasha replied, "I can take the bastard on without your help."  
"That is not what I said. You are not fast enough to get to Kagome before him if he decides to hurt her to get to you, and I would black out if I tried to fight longer than ten minutes." Saramaru said matter of factly, "And what would you do if he got Kagome?"  
"Kagome can take care of herself with her arrows." The hanyou replied.  
"But she doesn't have them with her." The demoness replied. Glaring at his cousin, Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga.  
"This is a first." Sesshoumaru commented, barely managing to keep the smirk off his face.  
"Will you let us pass, Sesshoumaru?" Saramaru was trying to keep ahead of Sesshoumaru, but she was running out of things to say.  
"Why should I cousin?" the taiyoukai asked. Believe it or not, he was enjoying the little 'family reunion'.  
"I don't know. All I know is that I do not wish to fight you." Saramaru glared at him. She felt a pang of sadness, however much she tried to hide it, she still missed her cousin, and would give anything for the fighting to stop.  
"Very well." Sesshoumaru said, " But this Sesshoumaru will only let you pass this once. Do not think I am going soft."  
"Before I go. How did you find a human, never the less keep her with you in your travels." Saramaru asked.  
"Experiments with the Tenseiga." he replied simply, "Come along Rin." With that, Sesshoumaru walked away, followed by Rin and Jaken.  
"I don't believe you." Saramaru whispered. She missed her cousin greatly, and when she turned to look at Kita, there were tears in her eyes.  
"He's telling the truth about Tenseiga." Inuyasha commented, "He brought the kid back to life after she was attacked by a wolf pack."  
"They were Koga's wolves." Kagome commented walking up to the two. She handed Kita over to Saramaru. The kid automatically hung onto the demoness.  
"But she is no longer an experiment. She is more like a daughter to him now. Can't you see it?" Saramaru said. She was so sad. All she could think about was the way Sesshoumaru was before the fighting. He was still cold and distant, but kind and caring.  
"Don't be sad." Kita prompted, "It's sad!"  
Saramaru smiled through her tears. "I know it is, child. But for you, I'll see what I can do." She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, and smiled, as if nothing had happened.  
"So you'll be happy now?" Kita asked.  
"Happiness is never guaranteed, Kita." Saramaru answered, though she did nod.  
"Well maybe we should continue on." Miroku suggested, "Sesshoumaru did let us go. We should take advantage of it."  
"Yes, I agree." Saramaru said, climbing onto Niiro-ichi. "Want help up, Kita?" Kita nodded and walked up to the griffin. Saramaru leaned down, and grabbed Kita under the shoulders, bringing her to a sitting position in front of her on the griffin.  
"Are we going to do anything while we're traveling?" Kita asked, "I don't want to sleep again."  
"I can teach you how to talk with your mind." Saramaru suggested.  
"How do you do that?" Kita asked, interested in what the demoness had to offer for entertainment.  
"It's quite simple. You must concentrate on speaking, but do not open your mouth. Pick someone you want to talk to, something you want to say, then think about telling them. Just like talking, only a little harder, and without saying a word." Saramaru smiled.  
"Like this?" Kita asked. 'Traveling with Saramaru-sama is fun!' she thought as hard as she could  
Saramaru winced. "Yes, just not so loud. With your natural strength, you don't need to throw your whole concentration into it."  
'It's lots of fun to travel with Saramaru-sama.' Kita thought again, this time not as hard.  
"Perfect. Do you want to see if you can reach Inuyasha? It might be funny." Saramaru asked.  
Kita grinned. 'I like your kitty ears.' she thought to him.  
As the girl watched, Inuyasha jumped up and spun around, looking for someone.  
"See? It's fun. You can think one more thing, to anyone, but that's it. We don't want you to exhausted your powers, some day you might need them." Saramaru said, giggling at the sight her young cousin made.  
"But it's fun!" Kita insisted.  
"Well then I'll let you say one more thing." She said, "Do you want to?"  
"Yeah." Kita replied. 'I love you.' she thought to Saramaru.  
'I love you too.' Saramaru thought to the girl. Kita nodded off to sleep, smiling.  
"Did you hear someone call my ears 'kitty ears'? Inuyasha demanded, running up to Saramaru.  
'Why would I hear anything, Inuyasha?' Saramaru thought to him smiling like a five year old.  
"You know something." Inuyasha said scowling, "Tell me!"  
'Ya. So what?' Saramaru was having immense fun.  
'TELL ME!' Inuyasha screamed into her head.  
'Ow ow ow ow... you didn't have to yell!' Saramaru grimaced and rubbed her head.  
"Then tell me!" Inuyasha whined.  
'Awww! You're such a cute little cousin when you whine. You should do it more often.' Saramaru thought, giggling.  
Inuyasha glared at her. "Do NOT use the word CUTE to describe ME!" he yelled.  
Saramaru growled. 'SHUT UP! YOU'LL WAKE KITA!' Saramaru thought with all her concentration.  
As Inuyasha rubbed his head and glared at her, Kita opened her eyes sleepily.  
'Look what you did.' Saramaru thought to him accusingly.  
'Oh well.' he replied, 'It's pay back for yelling in my head.' With that, Inuyasha slowed down and started walking with Kagome and the others.  
"Kita, you can go back to sleep." Saramaru whispered quietly.  
"I don't want to." she replied simply.  
"Alright. Than what do you want to do?" Saramaru asked.  
"I don't know." Kita replied.  
"Neither do I." Saramaru said sighing.  
"Were you and Inuyasha-sama talking?" Kita asked.  
"Yes. He wanted to know who had called his ears "Kitty ears" and I had fooled with his head." Saramaru said, smiling.  
"That's funny." Kita said grinning.

On the way, Kita had fallen back asleep, and they had now arrived to Saramaru's destination. "This is where I lived, before I decided to travel." She said, looking up at the huge palace. It was a magical place, made of marble and polished granite, and inside the main gate, was a garden with a stream and a narrow stone walkway that seemed to go on forever. The small pond was colored with water lilies, and frogs hopped around on its pads.  
"Wow..." Kagome trailed off, "It's beautiful! You must be very rich to live somewhere like this!"  
"Being the Lady of the Eastern Lands does make you quite wealthy." Saramaru said, frowning slightly. "The reason I left was because I couldn't stand my father and mother's death."  
"I didn't know you were the Lady of the Eastern Lands!" Miroku said.  
"Same here." Sango agreed.  
"Not many do. I tell my main servant what to do with the castle through my mind. They know to listen, because they know that I can see what they're doing if I wish to." Saramaru said, quietly. "You won't treat me different now, will you?" She looked afraid that they would treat her like the rest had when she told them.  
"Of course not." Kagome said grinning, "You're still Inuyasha's cousin."  
"Don't remind me." Inuyasha growled.  
"Be nice." Kagome retorted, glaring at him.  
"Thank you." Saramaru's eyes sparkled. "Want to pick your rooms?" She asked, walking towards the palace.  
"Yeah!" Shippo said cheering.  
Saramaru led them through the first floor. Niiro-ichi followed, carrying the still sleeping Kita on his back. She gave them a brief tour. "There aren't many room's on the first floor, they're just really big. And if you need help finding your way around, you ask the wall in the hall. My mother spent a full month working on that spell. A map will appear on the wall, telling you where you are. But anyways, this is the library."  
She led them past a room that had rows and rows of books, and it looked like it was snowing in there. After showing them the whole first floor, including the dining room, kitchen, sitting room, and great hall, she lead them up the stairs. There were seven different sets of stairs. There were fifteen extra bedrooms, and Saramaru told them they had free pick.  
Kagome opened the first door to a bedroom and walked in. "This room is so cool!" she exclaimed. The walls were pink and there were red roses growing up one wall. "Could I have this room?"  
In a few minutes each person had picked out a room. Saramaru, Niiro-ichi, and a sleeping Kita were left in the hall.  
"I imagine she'll want to be with me." Saramaru smiled, and pulled Kita into her arms. "Go tell the servants I am here. And to be extra attentive to the guests, please." She said to Niiro-ichi, as she headed for her room.  
The room she entered was only a little larger than the other rooms. It had family paintings on the wall. One had a small Inuyasha being carried by a teenager Saramaru, followed by a scowling teenage Sesshoumaru. Saramaru flicked her wrist, and an extra bed appeared next to hers. It was small, but big enough for Kita. Saramaru placed Kita on this bed, and pulled the covers to her chin. Then she changed into her sleeping yukata, and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Kita and Saramaru  
**

* * *

**

Opening her eyes, Kita found herself in a small, soft bed next to a much larger one. "Saramaru-sama?" she asked, sitting up and looking around. There was no reply.

The door was open, and a picture of Inuyasha and a picture of Sesshoumaru sat on the bedspread. Getting out of the bed, Kita crawled onto the other bed and over to the painting. She recognized the person as Sesshoumaru, but he looked much different.

The painting was of a smiling Sesshoumaru, who looked like an 11 year old. A soft breeze swept into the room, ruffling the young girl's hair. Shivering a bit, Kita moved onto the picture of Inuyasha. This one was even cuter. It was of what looked like a 6 year old Inuyasha, sitting on a dock over looking a lake.

The breeze changed directions suddenly, pulling open the already half open door. The creaking scared Kita a bit, but then she realized it was just the wind. She jumped off the bed and walked out the door, wondering where the breeze was coming from.

At the end of the hall, there was a huge clear window. It was half open. The window provided a view into the garden. There was Saramaru, sitting by the pond, reading. Grinning, Kita found the nearest set of stairs and hurried down. Amazingly she found her way to the garden without getting lost once.

Saramaru raised her head to see Kita running through the garden trail to where she was. She smiled, and put down the scroll she had been reading. "Good morning." She greeted the girl, "How did you sleep?"

"Good." the kid replied, sitting down next to her, "Where are we?"

"We are at the Lady of the Eastern Land's palace." Saramaru said, smiling a bit.

"Who's the lady?" Kita asked curiously.

"I am." Saramaru replied, smiling.

"That's so neat!" she exclaimed, "Your house is so big and pretty!"

"Thank you." Saramaru said still smiling.

"Are we going to stay here now?" Kita asked.

"For a while. I have to be here to meet Sesshoumaru. We have a meeting scheduled face to face. No fighting. He agreed to an extent, saying that I would have to pull my army off of his ally, the Northern Land." Saramaru sighed. "Maybe I can get him to bring Rin."

"I want to see Rin again." Kita said nodding, "She was really nice and likes all the things I do!"

"Than I will see what I can do to get her here." Saramaru said smiling. "Do you want me to see right now, or should I ask him later?"

"Right now." the girl replied.

"Alright. Just give me a second." Saramaru closed her eyes., and sat down. 'Sesshoumaru? Are you there?' She thought to him.

'What do you want now?' came the response, 'We seem to be in contact more than usual.'

'My human companion wishes to see Rin. I told her I would ask you to bring her. Is that alright?' Saramaru asked.

'This Sesshoumaru was planning to bring Rin anyway.' Sesshoumaru replied, 'I knew you would not object. You've never had anything against humans.'

'That's good, then. I will see you in a few days.' Saramaru then closed the connection with her cousin. "He was nicer than usual. "She remarked to Kita.

"Maybe he was in a good mood." she suggested.

"Maybe. But he said he was planning on bringing Rin anyways, so that's easier for us." Saramaru smiled, wishing he would always be that nice.

"I'm hungry." Kita announced.

"Breakfast should be starting soon." Saramaru said, smiling. "Inuyasha will still be asleep, so do you want to help me wake him up?"

"Yeah." Kita said grinning mischievously

Saramaru got up, and took Kita's small hand. She walked towards the palace, and towards Inuyasha's room. The room they entered was anything but colorful. It was a weapons room, filled with old swords, daggers, and any other weapon imaginable. The walls were a shade of red, and in the corned there was a bed. Inuyasha was found there, snoring amazingly loud. "So, how do you think we should wake him up?" Saramaru whispered to Kita.

She thought for a moment. "Could you pull all the swords off the wall at the same time with your magic?" she asked.

"Yes." Saramaru was instantly interested.

"Then let's do that!" Kita said giggling, "That would be funny!"

"You want it noisy, right?" Saramaru asked, grinning. Kita nodded.

Saramaru grinned, and raising her hands, she pulled them slightly towards her, her wrists twisting and turning. All the weapons came crashing down from the wall, stopping in midair and then flying with un-natural speed to the stone floor.

The clashing was so loud that even Kita had to cover her ears. Inuyasha jumped out of his bed with so much force that he hit the ceiling, leaving a large dent. He then landed on his feet next to the bed, hand on Tetsusaiga, ready to draw.

Saramaru was rolling on the floor, in a fit of laughter. Her face was red, and when she looked up at Inuyasha, she started to laugh even more. Kita was doing the same thing. Inuyasha's face was also getting red. From two reasons. Embarrassment and rage.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled.

Saramaru quickly got up and tried to once again appear dignified, but when she saw his face, she fell back into laughter, hitting the floor with a thud, but the 'Ouch' was drowned out by laughter. Kita hadn't even tried to act dignified, she was still laughing on the ground.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Inuyasha screamed, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO ME!"

Saramaru sat up, hissing with laughter every now and then. "Now, now cousin, no need to get upset. Would you have rather missed breakfast? I got some of that ramen stuff for you from Kagome, but I guess you don't like it." Saramaru said, grinning insanely.

"Ramen?" Inuyasha repeated eyeing Kita who was still laughing on the floor.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Ramen. But I'll tell them you don't want any. Maybe I'll let Shippo have it..." Saramaru said in mock thought as she turned to leave.

"No!" Inuyasha said running after her, "Don't let the brat eat my ramen!"

"What Inuyasha? Give Shippo all your ramen? Okay, I will." Saramaru was having immense fun.

"NOOO!" Inuyasha begged. Now Kita, who was still on the ground, wasn't laughing, she was more like crying she was laughing so hard.

"Alright. But you have to say something, and I'm not telling you what." Saramaru turned around to face her cousin.

"That's no fair!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "How am I supposed to know what to say if you don't tell me!"

"I know it's not fair, and anybody with half a brain could do it." Saramaru smiled.

"Could I please have my ramen?" Inuyasha guessed.

"Nope. Try again." Saramaru smiled.

Inuyasha glanced down at Kita, trying to figure out what Saramaru wanted him to say. "You know," he said changing the subject, "If you don't calm her down soon, I think she'll suffocate or something. Her face is turning purple."

Saramaru walked over to the girl and leaned down. "Kita," She said, "It really wasn't that funny. Stop laughing before you hurt yourself."

"It was funny!" Kita insisted, still laughing, "But now I just can't stop laughing!"

"I might be able to do something." Saramaru grabbed Kita's arm, and concentrated on being calm. Kita's laughing subsided, and all that was left was a huge smile.

"Thank you." The child said getting up.

"Your welcome." Saramaru turned back to Inuyasha. "You haven't said the right thing yet." She said smiling.

Inuyasha glared at her. "You're the best cousin in the world." he guessed again.

"There we go. And so are you. Well, what are we waiting for, lets gather the troops!" Saramaru said a little over enthusiastically, walking away.

When they had gotten everybody seated on cushions in the traditional dining room, Saramaru spoke up. "Sesshoumaru will be coming to meet with me in two days." Inuyasha spat out the water he had been drinking.

"The reason he is coming is because I have my army in his ally, the Northern Lord's, lands. And he wants them out. I just thought I should give you fair warning, because I need you all on your best behavior." Saramaru continued, "This war has gone on long enough, and Sesshoumaru is the only one who can make the Northern Lands and I allies again. And that is what I desperately need." Saramaru wore a tired expression as she talked about the war with the northern lands.

"We'll all be good, don't worry." Kagome said, "We've been around Sesshoumaru enough to know to be polite if we don't want to get killed."

"Everyone else yes," Inuyasha agreed, "But I don't know about you. You're the one who shot your arrow at him when I told you not to."

"You're the one who cut his arm off." she retorted.

"See? This is what we DON'T want to happen. A conversation of how we tried to kill Sesshoumaru." Saramaru rolled her eyes at her cousin. Kita giggled

"Oh Lady Kagome wasn't trying to _kill_ Sesshoumaru." Miroku said, "She was trying to get the jewel shard off his stump of an arm. I can't say anything about Inuyasha though."

"Thanks a lot." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Anytime." the monk replied.

"Oh and Inuyasha, no remarks. Okay? I don't care what he says to you, just leave him be till after he leaves. Please?" Saramaru gave Inuyasha her 'Watery eyed puppy face'.

"Feh." he replied, "If you want that so badly."

"Thank you." Saramaru said, and she began to eat her food, thinking about the meeting she was going to have with Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is bringing Rin with him!" Kita said happily.

"Yes he is. Oh and Kita?" Saramaru said, "There is a waterfall in the back garden. I thought you might want to see it after we eat."

"I'd love that!" Kita exclaimed, "Are there deer there like at the other water fall?"

"Yes, there are many different animals. They all know me, I used to frequent the back garden when I was little, so they will be easier to get near this time." Saramaru smiled as she remembered walking through the back gardens in her younger years.

"Will they like me too?" she asked.

"Yes, they should." Saramaru replied, smiling.

"I'd like to see the water fall too." Kagome said.

"And I." Sango added.

"Me too!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Perhaps we should all just visit the waterfall." Miroku suggested.

"That sounds great." Saramaru said smiling. 'This is the most fun I've had in 50 years.' She thought.

"Let's go now!" Kita said jumping up, and forgetting about her breakfast completely.

"After you eat, Kita." Saramaru used a stern voice, but it was soft.

"Alright." she replied. The girl kneeled back down and continued to eat her meal.

Saramaru smiled. 'So innocent. So kind. She'll make a difference in the world when she grows up.' The demoness thought.

"So when exactly is Sesshoumaru coming?" Sango asked.

"Two days from now, in the afternoon." Saramaru said.

"How'd we get so far in front of him?" Miroku wondered, "We just saw him yesterday.

"He went back to his castle." Saramaru replied.

"That would make sense." Sango said nodding.

Saramaru nodded. Finished with her food, she got up. "I'm going to go to the stables, to make sure the animals are fed. If anybody wants to come, then lets go." Saramaru said.

"I'm coming too!" Kita said getting up and following.

* * *

Saramaru walked towards the stables, which lay on the side of the palace. When they got closer, they could hear neighing, and banging against wood. Saramaru walked through the stable doors, and all of the sudden it was quiet.

"Look at all the horses!" Kita exclaimed, her eyes going wide.

"There are a few here you don't want to go near without me though, alright? The two black ones over there are nasty, and won't hesitate to rip off your fingers. The rest are good. Especially the miniature ones. They pull the two people carriages around." Saramaru walked over to a small pen, which had 15 small horses in it. The horses heads where even with Kita's.

Kita giggled. "They're the smallest horses I've ever seen!" she said. The girl stopped to think for a second. "I've only seen a couple of horses in my life." she added.

"I love horses, so there are many of them here." Saramaru answered.

"I like horses too!" Kita said happily.

"Do you want to ride in one of these mini carriages to the back garden? It is a long walk.

"Yeah!" Kita exclaimed.

"Okay." Saramaru smiled. "Want to help me hitch them up?"

"Alright." the girl replied, "What can I do?"

"See that stable hand over there? Ask him to get three carts. And you and I will get the mini's." Saramaru said.

Kita looked at Saramaru in surprise. Then, without a word, she hid her face in the demoness's pant's leg.

"What?" Saramaru asked, slightly puzzled. Kita didn't reply, but continued to hide her face.

"Oh. You want me to come with you? The stable hand is nice." Saramaru asked. The child nodded her head.

"Ok. Saramaru took Kita's hand and walked towards the stable hand. "Cujo? Can you get three mini carriages for me please?" Saramaru asked.  
The stable hand turned around to reveal a green haired, boy, about the age of twenty. He smiled, and said, "Sure. Who is this little girl?" He bent down to bring himself to eye level with Kita, and smiled warmly. Kita hid her face again in Saramaru's shirt, to shy to say anything. Cujo smiled. "She's a shy little thing, isn't she?" He laughed a lighthearted laugh. "I was shy too. But then I met that black horse over there. His name is Shetan, and you can't afford to be shy around him." He smiled again.

Kita looked up at the boy. "You don't need to be shy around me, kid. I'm nice." He flashed her a smile, and chuckled. His green eyes smiled, and had 'Nice guy' written all over them.

Kita was still to shy to say anything. Her glance went from Cujo to Saramaru to the horses and then back to Saramaru.  
Saramaru chuckled. "Maybe she'll talk to you some other time Cujo. The three carriages I need are Shinta's, Koltzan's, and Sierra's. Please?" Cujo nodded, and got up. Saramaru walked back to the mini horses. Grabbing a bay, a black, and a chestnut.

She pointed to the chestnut, and said, "This is Sierra. She a nice little girl, so I'll let you hold her." Saramaru handed Kita Sierra's rope. "And this one," She pointed to the black one, "Is Shinta. She's feisty, so I'll let Inuyasha drive her carriage. She only listens to him." And she pointed to the bay and said, "And Koltzan, is a mellow little guy, but he likes to get speedy sometimes."

Kita petted Sierra on the nose. The pony returned the affection by rubbing her nose on Kita's cheek. Kita giggled.

"Do you want to drive Sierra's carriage?" Saramaru asked.

"I've never driven a carriage before." Kita replied.

"It's easy." Saramaru said. "I got your carriages!" Cujo called from behind them. Saramaru turned around to see Cujo pulling three small black carriages. Saramaru took the first one. It had Shinta on the side of it. She handed Cujo Koltzan, and pulled of Shinta's halter. Putting her in the carriage, Saramaru fooled around with the buckles, till she had it tight on the muzzle, and roomy at the chest area. Shinta tossed her head, as if saying, 'Inuyasha's the only one I'll work for.'

"How do you drive a carriage?" Kita asked Saramaru.

"Here, get in the seat there." Saramaru climbed in, and motioned Kita to get in. Kita climbed into the carriage a little clumsily.  
Saramaru gave Kita the reins, arranging them so that she was holding them the right way. "Now, when you want them to go, you cluck. And when you want them to slow down, you pull on the reins gently and say 'Whoa'. If you want them to go faster, you simply cluck again. Ok? You want to try, or do you want to watch me first?"

"Watch first." Kita said nodding.

"Ok." Saramaru took the reins back, and clucked, She steered towards the open door, and clucked again. Shinta broke into a smooth trot, although she tossed her head. "Oh ya, and if you want them to turn, just pull on the rein that's in the direction you want the to turn. Like this," Saramaru pulled the right rein, and sent Shinta in a tight circle. She then pulled slightly on the reins, and called out in a clear voice, "Whoa."

"You said this horse only listens to Inuyasha, right?" Kita asked.

"Yes." Saramaru eyes widen. "OH! Right. Shinta is not Sierra..." She shakes her head. "Just goes to show how smart I am. Lets go get Sierra. Cujo should have them all ready by now." She drove back towards the stable, shaking her head and muttering how far away her mind is these days.

Cujo was just finishing the tacking of Sierra as they rode in again. Saramaru got out of the carriage. "Cujo, could you please lead Koltzan and Shinta up to the palace, and have them wait outside till I get there?" Saramaru asked the stable hand.  
"I would love to." With that Cujo grabbed Shinta and Koltzan's reins, and walked out. Saramaru climbed into the carriage. Kita followed her.

"You ready to try?" Saramaru asked.

"I guess." Kita replied, taking the reigns, she clucked a little and the horse began to move. Kita giggled, proud of what she had done. As they headed out of the barn, Sierra sped up just a little, excited to be outside This scared Kita a bit, but she said nothing. "Where are we going?" she asked Saramaru.

"To the palace. It's the direction were going, so that makes it easier." Saramaru replied.

Kita nodded. A few minutes later she was beginning to get the hang of driving and was enjoying it. Saramaru smiled. She could tell the girl was having fun, and was happy that Sierra was behaving.

Kita stopped the carriage right outside the palace. "I did good!" she announced happily.

"You did great! Now lets go get the others." Saramaru jumped out of the carriage, and tied Sierra by the other horses. Kita jumped out of the carriage and followed the demoness.

"Everybody ready to go to the back garden?" Saramaru asked as she walked into the dining room.

"Yes!" Kita said excitedly, "And we're going to ride in carriages!"

"Is that right?" Kagome asked

"Yes!" the girl exclaimed.

"So, let's go! I can hear Shinta neighing." Saramaru said, smiling.

"Shinta..." Inuyasha repeated, "Sound familiar."

"You might remember when you see her." Saramaru said. "Come on!" And with that, she walked back outside.

Kita followed her and the others followed the child.

When Saramaru got outside, she turned around to face everyone. "Inuyasha has to go with Shinta. She only likes him. And Kagome and Shippo can go with him, since Shinta's is stronger than Koltzan. Koltzan can take Sango and Miroku, and I'm assuming Kilala is just going to go where Sango is. Kita and I will take Sierra, the least strong of them all. Now, Inuyasha and Miroku, you both know how to drive a carriage right?" Saramaru said.

"Of course Lady Saramaru." Miroku said nodding.

"Inuyasha? What about you?" Saramaru asked.

"Feh." he replied, "I don't but it's gotta be easy."

"It can also be dangerous." Kagome replied, "I know how. I'll drive."

"But- but!" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Kagome, can we see what Inuyasha can do?" Saramaru pleaded, an amused look in her eyes.

"Alright." Kagome said. She, Inuyasha, and Shippo climbed into carriage. Inuyasha took the reigns and snapped them. Shinta also snapped into gear. Kagome screamed and grabbed onto Inuyasha, who smirked. Shippo was holding onto Kagome's head for dear life.

"Inuyasha, turn her to the left. And make her trot." Saramaru called.

Inuyasha pulled back on Shinta's reins, a little too hard. The horse reared, making Kagome scream again and hold on tighter.

"More GENTLE Inuyasha!" Saramaru called out.

The hanyou tried again, this time it was gentle. The horse stopped. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who's face was white. "You're not scared are you?" he asked.

"Inuyasha, I said make her trot, not make her stop." Saramaru was intent on him getting this right. "Kita could show you how with Sierra if you want."

Inuyasha glared at the little girl who smiled back at him innocently. "And when did she learn how to drive a carriage?" he asked.

"Just today. She did great." Saramaru said. Kita's grin was growing bigger and so was Inuyasha's scowl.

"Inuyasha, get MOVING." Saramaru called out.

Inuyasha started the carriage again. The speed was fast, but not as fast as before. Shippo settled in Kagome's lap. The miko in question had let go of Inuyasha, but her face was still visibly pale.

"That is a pace, not a trot." Saramaru exclaimed.

"Well it seems to suit Inuyasha." Miroku said, "Lady Sango, would you like me to drive you to our destination?"

"I guess that would be nice." Sango replied. The two got into their carriage

"Kita, do you want to drive?" Saramaru asked.

"You drive so we can catch up with Inuyasha-sama!" Kita said, climbing into the carriage.

"Ok." Saramaru grinned as she climbed into the carriage. She clucked, and soon they where off at a gallop, Sierra throwing her head. They caught up with Inuyasha in no time, and went shooting past him.

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled. With a snap of the reigns, they were catching up. Kagome was clutching at Inuyasha again. And Sango and Miroku were traveling at a comfortable pace behind both carriages

Sierra threw her head up. Cujo had been working her, and she was ready to show how strong she had gotten. After that her head went down, and her pace increased incredibly. Saramaru smiled. 'Someone is willing.' She thought.

Kita had been enjoying the fast paced ride up until the carriage rode over a big bump. After almost falling out of the carriage, Kita did what Kagome was doing, clung to the driver.

Saramaru looked at Inuyasha. He looked quite happy. 'Probably about Kagome clinging to him.' Saramaru thought with a smirk.

"Are we almost there?" Kita asked.

"Almost." Saramaru replied. She asked Sierra for another burst of speed. Sierra took the extra rein, and increased her speed. Kita scootched closer to Saramaru, praying she wouldn't get thrown off the carriage next time they went over a bump. Saramaru quickly pulled Kita into her lap. On her lap, Kita felt much safer and she relaxed a bit. Sierra was slowly losing speed, and Shinta was just keeping a steady pace, here black coat wet with sweat.

'You look pretty happy, kitty ears.' Saramaru thought to Inuyasha.

'Don't you start calling me that too' the hanyou shot back.

'I'm sorry. How about Mr. Kitty ears?' Saramaru thought laughing in her head.

Inuyasha growled at her. 'Stop it!' he insisted.

'Fine fine! I'm sorry! But um, you might want to know there's a lake ten feet away...' Saramaru thought as she pulled Sierra to a stop.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, "STOP GROWLING AT SARAMARU AND LOOK WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Shippo was smart enough to abandon ship before the horse ran strait into the knee-deep water.

Saramaru laughed. This was too good. She didn't have to miss having fun tricking Inuyasha, now she just had to do so.

There was the sound of a very angry Kagome's SIT and a splash of water. Kita laughed.

'Lady Saramaru. Satan has gotten out. He is around the back garden. Be careful!' Saramaru heard Cujo's voice. Her eyes widened. "Nobody make fast movements." She called out, slowly looking around.

"Why?" Kita asked.

"Satan has gotten out." Saramaru said, so that they could all hear. "And no, not the common devil, my devil." She added.

"Your devil?" Miroku repeated, "Are we talking about a real devil or an animal with an extremely bad temper?"

"A huge black animal with an extremely bad temper." Saramaru said.

"Is it a horse?" Kagome asked, leading Shinta out of the water.

"Yes. And he's here. I suggest you sop any and all movement." Saramaru said slowly.

Kita clung to Saramaru. Inuyasha stayed face first in the water. Kagome stopped in mid step.

Just then, they heard a crash, and birds flew out of a thicket of trees on the opposite side of the lake. A huge black horse stepped out. It stood there, observing it's surrounding's. Then, it let out a loud scream, and charged into the middle of the lake. Everyone stayed where they were.


	9. Chapter 9

Kita and Saramaru  
**

* * *

**

The black horse walked towards Inuyasha, and started nibbling on one of his ears. Inuyasha tried not to move, but it was all too much for him. The hanyou jumped up and growled at the horse. Satan reared. Inuyasha barely came to his shoulder, and Inuyasha was standing in a shallower part. The horse head-butted Inuyasha, and screamed, right in his face. Inuyasha went flying past the still frozen Kagome and landed next to Saramaru and Kita's carriage. The horseneighed triumphantly, and walked slowly towards Saramaru. Saramaru became rigid. Satan went to Sango and Miroku first. He nudged Sango, and head butted Miroku, not hard though. He sniffed Kilala, and sneezed. Kilala growled. Satan nickered.

"That hurt, horse." Inuyasha grumbled, getting up.

Satan raised his head over Sango's, to glare at Inuyasha.

'What should I do?' Inuyasha asked Saramaru silently.

'Bow. You've done something wrong, and now you have to apologize.' Saramaru said.

'Bow?' Inuyasha repeated, 'I don't bow.'

'You do now! He's sidestepping away from Sango, so that he has a straight run towards you and you exposed stomach!' Saramaru was in a panic. Even Sesshoumaru had had problems with this horse, it had taken him and her to beat him, and even then, Satan did not respect either.

'Fine.' Inuyasha growled. He bowed slowly, keeping his eyes on the horse.

The horse trotted slowly over, and stopped in front of Inuyasha. Surprisingly, he just stood there.

'Now what?' Inuyasha asked.

'Don't stare.' Saramaru said, 'Make sure you blink, or he'll head but you again.' Inuyasha looked away and blinked a few times.

Satan bent his regal head down, so his eyes were level with Inuyasha's. 'Look into his eyes, then.' Saramaru said. Inuyasha did so. Satan looked at him for a moment, then nickered, and head butted Inuyasha. With that he pranced away, teasing.

Kita looked up, watching the horse. Satan turned around, and went to Kagome. He walked In front of her, forcing her to back up, he led her backwards, until she walked into Inuyasha. At this he whinnied, having a great deal of fun. Kita giggled. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha smirked.

Satan went to Kita. He nudged the top of her head, and lay down on his knees. Saramaru gasped. Satan shook his head. 'Kita, I believe he wishes you to get on.' Saramaru thought. A little shakily, Kita unlatched herself from Saramaru and got off the carriage. She scrambled onto the horse's back, and held onto his mane with all her strength. Satan had no bridle on.

Satan got up slowly. He trotted around, as if showing off the young girl on his back. Saramaru's mouth would've hit the ground, had it been possible. Kita grinned, getting a hold of the idea of bareback riding. Satan neighed, and went over to Kagome. He seemed to like the new girls. He got back down, and waited patiently for Kita to get off. Kita slid off and ran back over to Saramaru. Saramaru picked her up. Satan, stayed in that position. 'Kagome, he now seems to want you to get on.' Saramaru said. Even her thought voice was full of astonishment.

Kagome wasn't used to being talked to mind to mind, but she walked away from Inuyasha, who scowled a bit, and got on the horse. Satan stood, and cantered off. His canter was slow, as slow as a walk even, letting Kagome adjust. He then turned toward Inuyasha. His canter sped up, charging right for Inuyasha.

It looked as if the horse was going to hit Inuyasha, but the hanyou jumped right at the perfect time, landing on the horse's back. He sat down on its back, behind Kagome. Satan nickered. So far, so good. He then headed towards a fallen tree, about five feet high. He sped up, and jumped. He landed at a complete stop, causing his passengers to slide to his neck. He then started going again, this time at a trot, the people on his quests getting bounced about his shoulders.

"I've never ridden bare back before." Kagome commented, "Have you Inuyasha?"

"Never rode a horse in my life." he admitted.

Satan stopped abruptly. He then reared, straight into the air. Both passengers flew into the air. Inuyasha landed gracefully, catching Kagome in his arm's bridal style.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

Satan bucked and reared, then calmed down. He trotted over to Sango, and once again, he kneeled. Sango got onto the horse while Inuyasha walked back over to Saramaru, still holding Kagome.

"You can put me down now, you know!" she said.

"Oh." Inuyasha said, "Sorry." He put her down.

Satan arched his neck, and pranced around in a beautiful trot. he held his tail high in the air. The main question he asked himself, was would this human stay on? Or will she fall? All of the sudden he shot forward, towards the lake. Sango grabbed Satan around the neck and hung on, enjoying every moment. She lived for things like this.

Satan splashed into the water, enjoying his new rider. She hung on, and didn't bump on his back painfully when he trotted or cantered. His appearance was totally docile. Saramaru finally found her voice. "Sango, I think you need to come here more often." She smiled. Sango was doing what others could not. She was passing Satan's test.

"So do you think I could ride Satan with a saddle and bridle?" Sango asked

"Possibly." Saramaru answered.

"I thought riding Satan was nice." Kita commented.

"He must have gotten mellow." Saramaru commented. "And riding him is a dream in itself. Sometimes, you lay awake after riding him and wonder if you ever really did."

"Do you ride him?" the girl asked.

"Yes. But he would always fight me. This, this is what we knew he could do. We just couldn't get him to do it." Saramaru said. Satan was cantering around, jumping over fallen trees, and other things.

"He's really pretty." Kita said.

"He is. My mother was the last to ride him. That was when he was two. He was attached to her, and when she died, he went crazy." Saramaru sighed.

"That's sad." the girl commented.

"Very. This palace is laden with sad stories, but there are good stories also." Saramaru commented.

"Could you tell me one?" Kita asked.

"I'll tell you one later, as a bedtime story. Okay?" Saramaru smiled.

"Okay." she replied nodding, "Can we go to the waterfall now?"

"Yes. Sango, he'll follow us." Saramaru said getting back in the carriage.

"Are the falls big?" Kagome asked getting into her carriage with Inuyasha and Shippo. The hanyou reached for the reigns, but Kagome snatched them up. "There's no way you're driving again." she told him sternly.

"Very big. And beautiful." Saramaru said, laughing at Inuyasha's face.

"I can't wait to see..." Kita trailed off as they reached the falls, "Wow."

"Saramaru laughed. There was a body of water, with a rock cliff. A shallow waterfall ran down it, causing a casual splash against the flat rocks below. There was a climbable sidewall that went up next to the waterfall. Flowers grew everywhere. It looked like a rainforest, yet less water.

"Can I go in?" the girl asked, "Could I please?"

"Yes you may. Just don't jump in, it's not too deep." Saramaru said. She turned to the girl next to Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome, want to see something really beautiful?"

Kita ran over to the water, carefully sliding in like Saramaru told her to. "Sure." Kagome replied. She got out of the carriage and walked over to the demoness.

Saramaru walked towards the sidewall. She started to climb, showing Kagome where the safe places to grab were. When they reached the top, there was a whole field of flowers, with various puddles of water, and there were all sorts of trees and bushes. The waterfall was fed by a good-sized stream, which was filled with clear blue water. Saramaru walked closer to the stream. There was a glint of crystal in it and all around it. She pulled a rock out, and a crystal the size of her head came out of the ground. Saramaru pulled out a few more. "Look at these." She said, handing one to Kagome.

"What are they?" Kagome asked, putting the crystal to the light, "They're definitely not quartz."

"I'm not quite sure. I don't think they have a name yet." Saramaru said.

"Do they have any magical properties?" she asked, "Or are they just pretty? Because they're definitely pretty."

"They're just pretty. I thought you might like to bring one home. You can get a couple for your family too. This whole field, and the field beyond, if full of it." Saramaru said.

"That's amazing!" Kagome said smiling, "Thank you. I think I will bring a few home with me."

"Your welcome." Saramaru smiled.

There was a growl and a shriek from below followed by some splashing. "Maybe we should go back down." Kagome commented, "Sounds like Kita did something Inuyasha didn't like."

"Yeah, and he sounds _angry_." Saramaru said. They climbed down the rock face and dropped the crystals.

The two reached the pool around the waterfall in time to see Inuyasha holding a shrieking Kita. "Inuyasha!" Saramaru yelled.

"What?" he demanded.

"What are you doing!" Saramaru screamed.

"Your brat asked me if I could fly!" Inuyasha yelled. Kita kicked Inuyasha in the knee. This resulted in him dropping her. The little girl swam as fast as she could away from Inuyasha, but Inuyasha was quicker. He grabbed her by the foot and pulled her back up into the air, upside down.

Saramaru growled, and her eyes flashed red. "You will put her DOWN." She took a menacing step towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dropped Kita head first into the water. Saramaru ran in and grabbed her. Kita coughed a little water out and clung to Saramaru, crying. Saramaru hugged her.

"I'm going to hurt him, so I need to put you down. Do you want me to leave you with Kagome?" Kita nodded and accepted Kagome's outstretched arms, continuing her crying on the other miko's shoulder.

Saramaru glared at Inuyasha, and took slow, deliberate steps towards him. "SHE. ASKED. YOU. IF. YOU. COULD. FLY, AND YOU HOLD HER UPSIDE DOWN!" Saramaru shrieked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied, "She said she thought I could fly because she saw me fly off the horse."

Saramaru's eyes turned red, and things started flying at Inuyasha, like sticks and assorted sized stones. "INUYASHA, I'LL GET YOU!" Saramaru started chasing him around, but strangely, it wasn't too comical.

"I don't really feel bad for him." Miroku commented to Sango who was still on Satan.

"Same here." Sango agreed, "I'd have to say he deserved it."

Saramaru finally got hold of Inuyasha, and started shaking him by his neck. She then threw him in the water, and held his head under. She brought his head back up, and slapped him. Her eyes gradually turned back into their usual color, and she stopped hitting. Finally she let go of him, and walked over to Kita as if nothing had happened.

"Kita, I know it's fun, but we can't make fun of Inuyasha unless I'm around, okay?"

"Alright." Kita said through her tears.

"Good." Saramaru smiled, and ruffled the girl's hair. "Kagome and I went up that wall and brought something back that might make you happy." Saramaru said. "Want to see?" The child nodded.

Saramaru lifted the girl out of Kagome's arm gently, and walked to where she had left the crystals, she bent over, and picked one up. She handed it to Kita. "It's pretty, isn't it?" Kita nodding again, taking the crystal and looking at it.

"You can have this one, or one of the other's here, if you find a preference." Saramaru said, smiling.

Kita slipped out of her arms and walked over to the other crystals. She sat down next to the little pile and began looking through them, totally occupied.

Saramaru chuckled. She turned to Inuyasha. "We're not going to hold Kita upside down any more, are we?" She asked.

"Not unless she bugs me." Inuyasha replied.

"Try again, cousin." Saramaru growled out.

"I won't hang her upside down if she doesn't bug me." he rephrased, "I can't promise you anything else."

"Inuyasha..." came Kagome's warning tone. The hanyou gulped nervously.

Saramaru growled. "Cousin." She warned. Inuyasha said nothing more. "Look, Inuyasha. I know she is annoying to you, but she is still young. Kita doesn't know any better. You must have some patience. Please?" Saramaru's tone softened.

"Feh." he replied, "Well I guess I could not hold her upside down unless she _really_ bugs me."

"That's better." Saramaru nodded. Satan started prancing, and shaking his head. "Sango, what's wrong with him?" Saramaru called out, slightly worried.

"I don't know." Sango replied, trying to calm down the horse with soft words.  
Satan was snorting, and his eyes followed invisible things in the forest.

"There's something in the woods." Inuyasha said growling, "Something or someone."

Satan reared. He ran over to Kita and Kagome and Saramaru, and stood in front of them. He held his head high, his breath coming in short snorts. He stepped from one hoof to the other, and screamed. "It must be bad." Saramaru muttered, getting into a fighting stance.

Kita, forgetting her crystals, ran over to Kagome, knowing she'd only be in the way if she ran to Saramaru.  
Satan charged at the trees, then stopped, and reared, coming back down abruptly. He made sure he wasn't putting his rider in danger.

"Yo." A man said stepping out of the trees. His clothes were made out of dark leather and black fur. A few other men dressed like him stepped out behind the first man. Satan screamed. He reared strait up and when he came down, his eyes blazed with an inner fire of hate.

"I'm not here to fight." the man told the horse bluntly. He turned his gaze to Saramaru. "Are you the Lady of the East?"

Saramaru stood up. "Yes I am. Who, may I ask, are you, and why are you on my land?"

"My name's Yoroshii" the man replied, "I came here seeking help."

"Why would you need help from me?" Saramaru asked, using a regal tone fitting to herself.

"Me and my pack are being attacked by the neighboring pack of wolf demons." Yoroshii explained, "We thought you could help us keep them from taking our territory."

"What pack, may I ask, and who is their leader?" Saramaru inquired.

"The brown wolf pack." he answered, "In the south. Their leader is Koga."

"I know Koga!" Kagome exclaimed.

Yoroshii turned and looked her over. "How human?" he asked a little coldly.

"Long story." Inuyasha growled, "We're not his allies. I hate him."

"Koga is known for absorbing other wolf packs into his..." Saramaru broke off. Satan had calmed down thanks to Sango, and was calmly standing next to Kita. The girl was petting the horse's nose and the horse didn't seem to be bothered at all.

"Inuyasha, should I attack Koga? You know him, so I'll leave it to you." Saramaru asked her cousin.

"You don't even need to do that." Kagome said cheerfully, "I'll just tell him to lay off."

"And how do you have this power to tell Koga what to do, human?" the wolf demon questioned.

Inuyasha growled. "I'd rather not get into it." Kagome replied blushing.

Saramaru chuckled. "Very well. How far away are they, Yoroshii?" Saramaru asked.

"Not far." Yoroshii replied, "About an hour or so's run for us demons... but I'm not sure about the others."

"Good. Then this won't take long. Kagome, it will only take 30 or so minutes if you ride on Satan. I'm sure he'd let you." Saramaru said.

"Alright." Kagome said nodding. Sango slipped off the horse and helped the other girl on.

"Are we going too Saramaru-sama?" Kita asked.

Saramaru shook her head. "I'm just going to make sure that Kagome stays safe. You stay here, where I'm certain that you are protected, do you understand?" Saramaru asked.

"Yes." she replied, returning to the crystals.

Saramaru walked over to Satan, and got on behind Kagome. She motioned to the wolf pack. "Just lead the way." She said.

"Will do!" Yoroshii said. He and his followers began running with Satan in hot pursuit. Inuyasha followed them on foot.

In half an hour, Saramaru could smell a different wolf pack. "We've got two jewel shards approaching quickly!" Kagome called out, "That's Koga!"

Saramaru became confused confused. "If you have met Koga before, why have you not taken his jewel shards?" She asked.

"Koga's my friend." Kagome replied receiving a glare from Inuyasha, "I couldn't just take them from him."

"Inuyasha, you don't seem to like the idea of Koga and Kagome being friends." Saramaru said smirking.

"The mutt face knows that I'm a threat because my woman likes me better than him." came a voice.

Kagome's face was quickly becoming the same shade as Inuyasha's yukata. "I'm not your woman!" she yelled, "How many times do I have to tell you that!" Satan skidded to a halt, and wheeled around to face the voice. Saramaru jumped off, and landed beside Inuyasha.

"Why are you here mutt face?" Koga demanded. The wolf spotted Yoroshii. "So you decided to give up your territory peacefully?" he asked.

"Never." the other wolf demon spat, "You'll never have this land as long as I'm leader of the Black Wolf Pack!"

Saramaru growled at Koga's first remark. "That mutt face, as you call him, is my cousin." She growled. She did not like this wolf's arrogant attitude.

Koga looked at Saramaru and his eyes widened in surprise. "Lady Saramaru!" he exclaimed, "You're the dog turd's cousin! I pity you."

Saramaru's eyes flashed red. "Koga, you are at my limits. It is NOT fun to pass them." She growled out.

Seeing that this conversation was going nowhere good, Kagome decided to change the subject. "Koga," she said, "Why do you want Yoroshii's land so much?"

Saramaru tried to calm down, "Yes, Koga, why do you want his land."

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, "I'm always trying to get more land for my pack."

"But you don't really need the extra territory..." Kagome pointed out, trying not to remind the wolf prince of the reason, "Why don't you just let Yoroshii have his land?"

"Would you like that Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Very much so." she replied giving him a small smile.

"Then I will leave Yoroshii's land alone if it will help you decide whether you want me as your mate." he said nodding. Kagome turned red again.

Saramaru's eye twitched. 'That is, so... disturbing.' She thought. "So then we are done here?" She asked, her eye still twitching.

"Yes Lady Saramaru." Koga said bowing towards her, "I will leave Yoroshii alone because it pleases Kagome."

Inuyasha had had about enough at that point. "YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM KAGOME!" he yelled.

Saramaru placed a calming hand on his shoulder, and thought to him, 'Calm down Inuyasha, Kagome has made it quite clear that her friendship with Koga stops as a friend.'

Inuyasha pushed her hand away and drew Tetsusaiga. "Wanna finish our fight-"

"SIT!" Inuyasha met dirt.

Saramaru sighed. "You'll never learn." She muttered to the whole in the ground.

"Koga," Kagome said, "Maybe you should go before Inuyasha gets back up."

"Probably a good idea." he agreed, "Take good care of my woman mutt face!" With that the wolf prince ran off back to his tiny pack.

Saramaru growled. "I hate that guy. 'Lady Saramaru' this and 'Lady Saramaru' that. If he call's me Lady Saramaru one more time and he wont have a tongue." Saramaru raved as she walked back to Satan and Kagome.

"I told you we didn't have to fight." a cheerful Kagome told a not so cheerful Inuyasha who was getting out of his hole.

"Thank you." Yoroshii told Kagome, "I would never have thought a human could be so helpful."

Saramaru chuckled. She got on Satan. "We ready to go? Kita will be waiting for me."

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kagome replied. They set off again for Saramaru's castle leaving Yoroshii and his men watching them depart.

**

* * *

When they reached the castle, a servant told them that the rest of the group was in the dining room. Satan had gone back to the stables, and Saramaru and Kagome where walking towards the dining room. Kita met them at the door, grinning broadly, happy to see the three back safely. "Did you have to fight?" she asked running up to Saramaru.**

"No, Kagome handled the problem just fine." Saramaru said as she picked Kita up.

When they reached the castle, a servant told them that the rest of the group was in the dining room. Satan had gone back to the stables, and Saramaru and Kagome where walking towards the dining room. Kita met them at the door, grinning broadly, happy to see the three back safely. "Did you have to fight?" she asked running up to Saramaru."No, Kagome handled the problem just fine." Saramaru said as she picked Kita up. 

"I would have loved to fight him though." Inuyasha growled.

"Calm down cousin. There will be a day." Saramaru said. Inuyasha nodded, smirking a bit as he thought of it.

"Hey Inuyasha, you wanna spar?" Saramaru asked. "I wanna see how good you really are."

"Sure!" Inuyasha replied.

"What's spar?" Kita asked curiously.

"It's fighting, only a friendly fight. Mostly used as training a student." Saramaru explained. She turned to Inuyasha. "The rec room is downstairs." She said. "Follow me." She walked towards a wall on the far side of the room, and touched it. Saramaru stepped back, and a door swung open.

"Oh wow!" Shippo exclaimed, "A secret passage way!"

"I'm actually surprised a remembered that one." Saramaru said, smirking. She started down the stairs, which were narrow and had no rail. When she reached the bottom, she snapped her fingers. The room was instantly illuminated. There were weapons of every kind on the walls, and anything you could ever need for a fight.

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed, "This is amazing!"

"It looks like Inuyasha-sama's bedroom." Kita commented.

"Only a lot bigger." Saramaru agreed. She walked over to Kita and picked her up. Saramaru then strode over to some benches that were on a sidewall. She placed Kita on them, and said, "Stay on these, and you won't get hurt. There is a protection spell on them." The others sat down on the bench too.

Saramaru walked over to a wall that was covered in swords. The demoness chose a Katana, and slipped it into her sash. "I assume you will fight with Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha." Saramaru said, "I will fight with Kentuksu." She pointed to the sword at her waist.

"Of course I'll fight with Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said, "What other sword would I choose?"

"No other, I suppose. This will just be a sword fight, no Wind Scar or Backlash Wave or anything. Okay?" Saramaru asked, "I don't want you hurting anyone."

"Alright." Inuyasha replied, "Ready?"

"Ready." Saramaru got into her fighting stance.

"Go." Inuyasha said calmly.

In mere seconds, Saramaru was gone. She would show herself for a second here and there, but besides that, she was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha struck at her a few times when she slowed down enough to be seen, but never did hit her.  
Saramaru swung her sword at Inuyasha slowly, testing his speed. She had to know how he fought, so that she could beat him. Inuyasha parried the blow. Saramaru had stopped to strike at Inuyasha. He took advantage of this and lunged at her. Inuyasha almost hit her, but missed.

"Ha!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "Don't think the fight's over! It's not!"

Saramaru had disappeared in the time Inuyasha had taken to cheer. Once again, she flung him into a wall, and before he even hit it, she was there, and flung him into the opposite wall. Inuyasha pushed himself off that wall and went flying back towards Saramaru. Saramaru dodged this, and disappeared again. Cursing, Inuyasha landed on the ground and looked around, ready to spring out of the way if Saramaru attacked again.

'You can do better than that, little cousin.' Saramaru thought to Inuyasha, as she sped, un-known to him, right around him.

'Of course I can!' Inuyasha thought back, he lunged towards where the thought came from.

'Too slow.' Saramaru thought from behind him, as she brought the flat of her sword down on his back, and then hit him from the side, so that he landed right next to the benches. 'He grazed my shoulder...' She thought to herself. 'Am I getting slow?'

"Get up Inuyasha!" Miroku insisted, "You can fight more, I know it!"

Inuyasha got up, grumbling undecipherable words towards the monk.

"Stop wasting time!" Kagome insisted, "You're going to get hit!"

Saramaru stood at the opposite end, watching as Inuyasha got up. He was obviously thinking about charging. She waited patiently. She would charge also, but she wasn't going to go first. Of course, Inuyasha being the thickheaded hanyou he was, saw Saramaru just standing there and charged.

Saramaru charged also, raising her sword. The two clashed, and the power sent a huge bang throughout the room. Both went flying the way they had come, and hit the wall, hard. When the dust cleared, both were crumpled on the floor, having obviously slid down the wall.

"Saramaru-sama!" Kita cried running over to her protector.

"Kita!" Kagome called, "Get back here, it-" She stopped. The two hadn't moved in a few seconds. It was obvious the battle was over. She hurried over to Inuyasha.

Saramaru opened her eyes to see Kita. "Are you okay?" Sango asked walking over.

"I'm fine. I just hit my head on the wall, it must have knocked me out." She rubbed the back of her head, and winced as she felt the small bump forming.

"Come on Kita," Sango said picking the child up, "Let's give Saramaru some space to get up."

Kagome was shaking Inuyasha gently. "What is it wench?" he groaned opening one eye in an annoyed fashion.

"You blacked out." Kagome told him.

Saramaru straightened, and smiled slightly. She walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome, and bent down. "You feeling all right? And be honest. No mister nothing hurts." She said.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied getting up, "I'm fine."

"Fine. But if you end up hobbling around, don't come whining to me to make it better." Saramaru said, frowning in an amused way.

"What now?" Shippo asked.

Saramaru shook her head. "He reminds me of Sesshoumaru. Mister I-can-take-care-of-myself, the arrogant type. That's what they are."

"I AM NOTHING LIKE SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You believe that." Saramaru chuckled. Kita slipped out of Sango's hold and ran over to Saramaru. "A little bit of rest is in store for me. I suggest Inuyasha gets some rest too." She looked at the hanyou.

"I don't need any rest." Inuyasha replied.

"Ok! Then you can help Kagome baby-sit Kita!" Saramaru said smirking.

Inuyasha looked towards the little girl who smiled at him. "Uh." he said remember his last encounter with the girl, "I think I'll take the rest."

"That's what I thought." Saramaru said smiling.

Inuyasha trudged up the stairs, heading for his room. He stopped. "No wake up calls this time, alright?" he asked.

"Alright." Saramaru agreed. Kita grinned, remembering the morning.

Saramaru turned to Kagone. "You wouldn't mind watching her for a little bit, would you?"

"Of course not." Kagome replied, "It'll be fun. I used to baby-sit my little brother all the time when he was Kita's age."

Saramaru smiled. "Thank you." She looked down at Kita. "I'll be down in an hour at most. Okay?"

"Okay." the girl agreed.

Saramaru put Kita down, and headed up the stairs. When she reached her room, she let herself fall on the bed, and within seconds, she was asleep.

"Wanna play?" Shippo asked Kita.

"Sure!" she replied happily.

"Why don't you two play outside?" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah!" the two agreed, they ran up the stairs and outside.


End file.
